El otro lado de la estrella
by Camila Sabato
Summary: Otro lado, otra personalidad, otro amor...¿podra Lily descubirir el otro lado de James? Sirius, Remus, Bella y Susan tmb tendran q descubrirlo. Los chicos mas guapos y lindos del mundo
1. No sabes cuanto te detesto

"El otro lado de la estrella"  
  
Por Cmi Weasley  
  
Capitulo Uno: No sabes cuanto te detesto  
  
La casa de la torre mas alta, izquierda, cubierta totalmente en rojo y su techo visto desde afuera cubierto con la fria nieve del invierno que asechaba todo los años, estaba completamente silenciosa. Ni un murmullo, nada, solo los sueños de los estudiantes, quizas algun que otro ronquido,pero nada mas. Los pajaritos cantaban fuera, el calamar gigante tomaba sol con el helado lago pero a el le parecia la temperatura perfecta, los animales del bosque prohibido invernaban o dormian ens us calidas cuevas( N/A: Mira que decir estupideces, jaja), nada podia estar mas tranquilo, nada excepto...  
  
_!!!!!!!!!!POTTERRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!_ Un grito proviniente desde las escaleras de cuarto de chicas de sexto curso desgarro el silencio aquella mañana soleada, algo mas bien tipico para cada uno de los que vivian en la torre de Glyffindor  
  
En la misma torre, unos metros mas a la izquierda, un chico, culpable de sus gritos, dejo sus sueños en otra parte y sonrio para sus adentros.  
  
_Ya desperto_ Con voz de burla, el chico de pelo azabache muy desordenado, y mas porque acababa de levantarse, abrio un ojo de color avellana y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro se volvio a sus amigos que estaban despertando, como siempre a esa hora hacia ya casi un mes  
  
_ Oh, Prongs, sabes que odio despertarme con el usual grito de tu pelirroja_ Unos ojos azules se asomaron por detrás de las cortinas color escarlata de la cama del chico que acababa de despertar, que se volvio entre divertido y enojado a su amigo. James solo le sonrio travieso y, negando con la cabeza, el chico de ojos azules tomo el peine que habia sobre su mesita de luz y comenzo a peinarse el cabello de una forma fina, aunque igual no era necesario, ya que, al contrario de su mejor amigo, los mechones le caian elegantemente sobre la frente, haciendo que a mas de la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts les temblaran las rodillas con un solo "Hola".  
  
_¿Qué le hiciste esta vez?_ La voz de otro chico se escucho mientras que un cabello castaño claro y unos ojos miel miraban al chico de pelo desordenado, muy irritado, pero este en la cama de enfrente ahora sonreia mientras escuchaba mas gritos de enojo  
  
_MALDITO IDIOTA, CABEZON ARROGANTE, PRESUMIDO DE..._ Si, esa era la voz que se escuchaba de una chica que estaba subiendo ahora las escaleras del cuarto de los chicos  
  
_Nada, creo que la ayude_ James sonrio_Creo que estaba harta de tanto rojo en Glyffindor  
  
La puerta se abrio de repente y una chica furiosa entro a la habitacion, su ojos intensamente verdes reflejaban mas que odio y su cabello, que generalmente era rojo, estaba extrañamente...  
  
_¿Azul?_ Sirius miro extrañado a la ya antes pelirroja_ James, ¿por qué siempre tienes que marcar a tus chicas con ese color?  
  
_No soy su chica_ Lily se volvio furiosa a Sirius, quien ahora se peinaba al cabello al costado  
  
_Ella no es mi chica_ Respondio tambien frenético James, aunque no podia evitar contener la risa al ver a la chica con ese color de pelo  
  
_Seh...Bueno_Sirius hizo un gesto de que no le importaba con la mano_ ¿Qué les gusta mas, chicos?, ¿pelo hacia delante o raya al costado?  
  
_¬¬...._ Los dos estaban que echaban chispas al pobre chico  
  
_...O-O...No me miren como si fueran a matarme, todavia tengo pesadillas de la ultima vez que lo intentaron...  
  
_ ¿Cuántas mas, Potter?, ¿cuántas mas?_Lily se acerco a la cama del chico gritando enojada y ignorando a Sirius que seguia peinandose y hacia gestos de conquistador a una chica invisible, excluyendo el hecho de que su mejor amigo estaba a punto de ser asesinado _ Desde hace un mes vives haciendome estupidas bromas todas las semanas, y al menos dos veces al día...Estoy harta de que me hagas esto... pero juro, Potter, juro que de esta no te zafas y que sino paras ya con la estupida cosa de joderme cada día del año la pagaras muy caro  
  
_No parare hasta que me pidas disculpas con lo que paso con Snivellus, Evans_James la señalo con el dedo y Lily suspiro enojada_ No despues de haberme echo caer asi... Pide perdon de rodillas y te juro que no te hablare mas el resto de mi vida  
  
_Como si disfrutara que lo hicieras...  
  
_Pues a mi tampoco me encanta, nena_ James se estiro en su cama y se dio vuelta para seguir durmiendo_ Pide disculpas...  
  
_No me disculpare por algo de lo que no tengo la culpa, ¿por qué no puedes entenderlo?  
  
_CLARO QUE TIENES LA CULPA_James la miro enojado, volteandose_TU Y TUS ESTUPIDAS AMIGAS  
  
_MIS AMIGAS NO SON ESTUPIDAS!  
  
_Claro que si, aunque la peor, claro_James la señalo molesto_Esa, eres tu... Comparandolas contigo, ellas son mas que normales  
  
_AGGG! !Potter, porque tienes que ser tan..._Lily se tomo el cabello azul desesperada y trato de calmarse, esbozando una sonrisa ironica_ ¿Sabes?, antes de esa estupida broma tuya Potter, ni te dirigia la palabra, simpre tuve en claro lo que eras...  
  
_....Guapo, inteligente, Encantador...  
  
_....Estupido, arrogante, presumido, superficial...  
  
_...Oye....  
  
_Pero ahora que te conosco un poco mas, Potter_Hizo una pausa en la que los ojos avellanas de James la miraban con rencor, los miel de Remus precavidos y divertidos y los de Sirius... Los de Sirius no se podian ver, estaban tapados por una almohada tratando de conciliar el sueño, eso si!, sin desarmar su ya peinado cabello_ Siento que mi odio es tan intenso hacia ti que podria estallar en cualquier momento y nunca he pensado tanto como en los ultimos dias en matar a alguien...  
  
_Nadie se resiste a mis encantos, amor_ James hizo un ademan galan y Lily levanto el puño enojada  
  
_Aggg, no me provoques Potter_ Se acerco mas a el y puso el puño frente a sus ojos_ Porque te juro que lo hare  
  
_Eres una chica_ James entrecerro los ojos_ No me da miedo una inutil chica  
  
_TU TE LA BUSCASTE_Lily se abalanzo sobre James, quien estaba acostado bastante comodo en su cama, y lo tomo por el cuello para ahorcarlo, pero justo en ese momento tres chicas mas aparecieron en la cuarto de los chicos, cada una dormida pero asombrada, acostumbradas a aquellos pleitos de cada mañana  
  
_No, Lily, no..._Una chica morocha, con pequeñas ondulaciones al final de su cabellos y brillantes ojos grises fue la primera en reaccionar, se abalanzo sobre la chica de pelo azul que estaba logrando su objetivo: matar a Potter  
  
_No, no la detengan..._Sirius intento detener a la morena que se encimaba sobre Lily para quitarla de Potter_ Esto se pone bueno, dejala March  
  
_Ohh, Blacky, seguro que te encanta ver una mujer peleando_Susan sonrio sarcastica y se acerco a la cama del chico_Pero estaras cansado de eso, si todas tus fans lo hacen por estar contigo y tu las cambias cada semana..._ Haciendo un pucherito y estirandole a Sirius la mejilla_ Oh, Siriusito... pobrecito....  
  
Sirius la miro enojado y la aparto e iba a contestar cuando James hablo  
  
_Cre-i q-ue... Dejame Evans.... Eras mi amigo, Sirius_James hablaba entrecortadamente mientras que Lily seguia ahorcandolo_ ¿Cómo puedes querer que me mate?  
  
_Lily, no vale la pena_ Ahora una chica rubia de deslumbrantes ojos castaños se acerco a la chica e intento separarlo de James_ Solo torturalo hasta que te saque el hechizo  
  
_Si, eso hare, gracias Bella_ Lily se encimo mas sobre James y lo ahorco mas fuerte_ Sacame el hechizo, Potter  
  
James nego con la cabeza mientras se ponia azul  
  
_ QUITAMELO POTTER_Exclamo Lily apretandolo mas fuerte_ No quiero combinar con el color de tu cara  
  
_¿Por qué no?, sabes que tu y Potter hacen la pareja perfecta..._ Susan le dirigio una mirada burlona a su amiga, desviandola de la de Sirius, que la miro con ojos que destellaban en furia y apreto mas fuerte el cuello de James  
  
_Jamas, jamas estaria con un arrogante idiota como el...  
  
_Quitenmela_ James le hacia señales a sus amigos que miraban la esena divertidos_ De veras, no quiero lastimar a Evans  
  
_Como si pudieras_ Dijo Lily sarcasticamente y justo en ese momento un fuerte ronquido se escucho, Lily volteo asustada a ver quien lo hacia y James, aprovechando la situacion, la miro con desagrado y volteo, haciendo que cayera de la cama  
  
_Bonitas bragas rojas_ James le diriguio una mirada malisiosa desde su cama mientras que Lily se sonrojaba levemente y cerraba las piernas_ Sabes que es mi color  
  
_ ¿Su amigo es un fenomeno o que?_ Bella señalo a Peter, quien era el que habia emitido el ronquido, y ahora estaba completamente despatarrado y seguia durmiendo a pesar de la pelea y los gritos de Lily  
  
_Si, la verdad es que es bastante raro_ Remus se acerco a ella_ La mayoria de nosotros se despierta cuando Evans grita todas las mañanas, pero el... hay que despertarlo con agua fria, si quieren_ Sus ojos brillaron entusiasmados_ Lo despertamos todos juntos  
  
_Si, ja ja_ La rubia le devolvio la sonrisa maquiavelica_ Es una buena idea, Lupin  
  
_Todas mis ideas son buenas, Figg_ Remus tiro hacaia tras su cabello_ No entinendo porque tardaste tanto en notarlo  
  
_Presumido_ Fogg lo miro con ojos entrecerrados_ Ya recuerdo porque me caes tan mal  
  
Remus abrio la boca para hablar, y luego, parecio pensarlo bien y la cerro nuevamente. Se hundio de hombros como si no le importara y le dio la espalda a la rubia, que lo miraba desafiante y pensaba al mismo tiempo " Que estupides!, pelearse solo por despertar a la rata..."  
  
_ Chicas, sera mejor que nos vayamos_ Por primera vez una chica castaña con bonitos ojos negros hablo, algo rellenita, apoyada en el marco de la puerta_ McGonnagal siempre viene a esta hora  
  
_ Megan tiene razon_ Susan le señalo a Lily que se apresurara y la antes pelirroja pudo percibir la voz de McGonnagal en el piso de abajo  
  
_¿Cómo se saca esto Potter?_Lily señalo su pelo con desesperacion, levantandose del piso mientras que James se levantaba, entraba al baño y se salpicaba agua en la cara para despertarse  
  
_ ¿Y que me obliga a decirtelo?_James sonrio con maldad mientras que el rostro de Lily se ponia rojo de furia y el se sacaba la camisa para cambiarse  
  
_Que si McGonnagal me ve con esto me quitara el cargo de prefecta_ Lily lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados_ y tu no querras tener a una estupida acompañandote en tu cargo, ¿o si?  
  
_ Cualquiera mejor que tu_James hizo un gesto de indiferencia y se dirigio a su ropero  
  
_ ¿Te molestaria no cambiarte delante de todas tus compañeras de curso?_ Lily le lo miro enojada, ya que el chico estaba a punto de sacarse los pantalones y ponerse la tunica. Solo se hundio de hombros sin importancia y siguio cambiandose_ Y tenias que ser prefecto! Te aviso que sino lo haces tambien le dire que fuiste tu el que me hizo esto_Señalo su pelo_, y el que perdera su cargo y su papi retara seras tu Potter_ Lily lo miro burlona_ Y no puedes hacer quedar mal a tu papi, ¿cierto, Potter?  
  
_Sabes bien que eso nunca me importo, Evans_ James lo miro con furia y algo dolido, bien sabian que su punto debil era que le hablaran de su padre y su posicion en el ministerio  
  
_Lily!_ Su amiga rubia la miro impresionada_ No le digas eso  
  
_Calla, Bella y dimelo Potter_ Lily lo miro nuevamente_ ¿Cómo se saca esto?  
  
_En venticuatro horas se te ira_ James desvio su mirada de la furiosa de la pelirroja_ es un hechizo permanente, no puedo hacer nada, mañana despertaras normal  
  
_Te odio, Potter, juro que te odio_ Lily se dirigio a la puerta y lo abrio mientras sus amigas pasaban y le dirigian una ultima mirada a los merodeadores. Susan les saco la lengua a todos y con un gesto divertido bajo las escaleras a la Sala Comun, mientras que Bella alzaba los ojos harta y Megan actuaba indierente  
  
_Yo tambien te quiero, nena_ James sonrio_ Y, creeme, yo tambien quiero que sea mañana: sabes que amo el rojo  
  
_¬¬..._ Lily cerro la habitacion  
  
_ Y ME ENCANTA QUE USES ESAS BRAGAS_Grito antes de que la puerta se cerrara completamente  
  
_Te dio duro, ¿eh, Jamisie?_ Sirius señalo riendo las marcas de uñas en el cuello de James  
  
_No me gusto lo que dijo de mi padre...La odio, no conosco a una mujer mas idiota y odiosa que Evans_ Dijo James ahora serio y pasando la tunica negra por su cabeza_ Mañana tomare a su peluche...  
  
_Yo te ayudo, March ya se merece una broma y las otras tambien_Sirius sonrio sarcastico_ Quizas le ponga un bicho en la cama... Saben que las chicas detestan eso  
  
_Creo que deberian de dejar de molestarlas_ Remus dejo de planear como despertar a Peter y los miro_A veces pueden ser peligrosas  
  
_ Moony, no me digas que tienes miedo_Sirius lo miro como si estuviera loco_ Ademas crei que estabas de nuestro lado  
  
_Bueno, es que creo que por una parte lo que paso con esa broma no fue su culpa_ Sirius y James lo miraron como si quisieran matarlo_ ¿Qué?, ¿no puedo decir la verdad?  
  
_No_ James se vistio rapidamente y se miro al espejo magico de Sirius un momento antes de bajar a desayunar  
  
_ "Estas perfecto, como simpre"_ El espejo magico le guineo un ojo_ "¿cuándo saldras conmigo?  
  
_Estas en la lista_ James sonrio y bajo por las escaleras, los gritos de las admiradoras del chico se escucharon desde la habitacion  
  
_Ese Potter_ Sirius lo miro cuando se fue_ No me gusta cuando coquetea con mi espejo, el es solo mio_ Sirius se estaba acomodando el cabello con un peine y haciendo poses sexys frente al espejo, no el magico ( se habia decidido por el pelo hacia atrás, y unos mechones en la frente). Mientras tanto, Moony llenaba un balde de agua caliente hirviendo para despertar a Peter con una sonrisa sadica, y al mismo tiempo se acomodaba la corbata, que le costaba bastante, simpre lo hacia mal...  
  
_ Debes dejar de ser tan posesivo y celoso, Padfoot, no te gusta que te toquen nada, aunque sepas que no tiene tu nombre_ Remus le sonrio a su amigo_ Podria traerte concecuencias con las chicas  
  
_Como si me faltaran_ Sirius hizo un gesto de desimportancia y siguio acomodandose el cabello_ No me importa en lo mas minimo cuidar a las chicas, si ellas no me quieren por lo que soy, entonces que se vayan al club de fans de James, el mio ya esta un poco lleno..._ Sonrio galan_ Al tuyo tambien se podian unir  
  
_No, n-no quiero_ Remus se sonrojo_ No me gusta llamar la atencion, no quiero chicas detrás de mi como las de ustedes  
  
_¿De que hablas?, ya tienes miles aunque lo evites..._ Sirius golpeo el hombro de su amigo que sonrio complice, y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo a si mismo, era cierto... Aunque mostraba ser un chico timido y que respetaba a todo el mundo, se habia contagiado de sus amigos y era algo mujeriego, no tanto, pero le gustaba provocarlas_ Aunque nadie tiene como el gran Sirius Black_ Sirius guineo un ojo al espejo magico, que estaba al lado del normal, este solto un suspiro y susurro un casi inaudible: "¿cuándo me llevaras a la cama, cachorro?". Sirius, quien lo escucho, en vez de sonrojarse como cualquier hombre normal haria, sonrio mas ampliamente y le tiro un beso que le hizo soltar un nuevo suspiro al espejo, que tenia voz femenina, claro, (mi Sirius ni ningun merodeador es gay!!, bueno... quizas Peter la rata traidora si, claro, con semejante cara solo los hombres que tienen poco cerebro se fijarian en el...jeje, ya veran como lo hare quedar a la rata pedorra...) y por eso le gustaba tanto a los merodeadores. Eso era una de las grandes cosas que demostraba que Sirius jamas se sonrojaba ni se incomodaba en una chica, jamas lo habia hecho... Jamas se lo permitiria...  
  
_Si, puede ser..._ Remus termino de llenar el balde y se dirigio hacia la cama de Peter. Sirius le dirigio una ultima mirada mientras este salia, ultimamente Remus estaba mas deprimido. Al contrario de los demas merodeadores a el le gustaba guardar secretos y no era muy conversativo. Desde que habia recibido hacia ya un mes y medio una carta misteriosa, que no dejo que nadie, ni sus mejores amigos, la leyeran, habia estado con el animo por los pisos, aunque parecia superarlo en las ultimas semanas.  
  
Sirius suspiro. A veces le preocupaba demasiado su amigo, le costaba admitirlo, pero sus amigos era lo que mas tenia y queria en el mundo. El solo hecho de pensar en que algun día se separarian lo aterraba. Pero eso no pasaria, lo habian prometido... Amigos fieles por siempre, y el sabia que ninguno de los merodeadores romperia una promesa, la palabra de un merodeador era sagrada...  
Hablaria con Remus. Quizas podria sacarle algo o ayudarlo a superar lo que le preocupaba. ¿Por qué Moony tenia que ser tan callado?, habia guardado tres años ese chico de ojeras su secreto mas intimo, cosa que Sirius no podria haber guardado a sus amigos ni dos dias. El, que anunciaba al mundo lo que sentia, aunque muchas cosas nunca las decia porque el mismo no las queria aceptar... Sonrio, era cierto, el mismo no se las aceptaba.  
  
_AGGG!!!!QUEMA!!_ La voz chillante de Peter, mezclada con la risa maquiavelica de Remus saco a Sirius de su pensamiento y asomo su cabeza para observar la esena  
  
Peter, completamente empapado y con la cara y piel roja por el calor aun tenia cara de dormido, pero casi ni se le notaba ya que sus gestos de dolor se hacian cada vez mas intensos. A su lado, sosteniendo una cubeta de agua ahora vacia, Remus se destornillaba de la risa, con la mano en su barriga. Su risa eran como gruñidos, alegre pero al mismo tiempo triste y amarga. Sirius sospechaba que el era el unico, ademas de James claro, que podia notar esas cosas en su amigo licantropo  
  
_JAJA!!, ERES UN MARIQUITA WORMTAIL!!_ Remus seguia riendo ahora en el suelo mientras su amigo se quitaba la ropa rapidamente y se metia debajo de una ducha fria  
  
_¿Mariquita?,¿yo?_ La voz su escuchaba aun aguda y con gemidos de dolor_ Me tiraste agua hirviendo, Lupin  
  
_¿Lupin?_ Remus miro a Sirius extrañado y le hizo muecas frotandose un dedo en la cien y señalando a Peter, haciendo aclarar que la rata estaba completamente loca. Sirius rio  
  
_Remus tiene razon, Peter, gritas como nena_ Los dos amigos rieron abiertamente cuando escucharon los gritos de enojo de su pequeño (rata, traidor, asqueroso...coff..coff..) amigo mientras salia del baño, mojado de arriba abajo  
  
_ Calla, Black, sabia que te pondrias de su lado_ Peter lo acuso amenazadoramente mientras se cambiaba (YUCK!, no queremos ver eso...)y señalaba al castaño_ A todo esto, Remus, ¿por qué me despertaste?, ya me habias despertado con agua, pero nunca caliente...  
  
_Es que eres bastante raro, hasta Figg lo dijo hoy, mientras Evans trataba de asesinar y le gritaba a James en este mismo cuarto, y tu seguias durmiendo  
  
_ ¿Entonces le haras caso a lo que dice esa loca de mi?_Peter lo miro fastiadiado_ Estan completamente chifladas, esas, aun no entiendo como a veces pueden estar con ellas_ Y con esto salio de la habitacion, dando un fuerte portazo y dejando a Sirius y Remus con mala cara  
  
_ Que carácter!, solo fue una broma..._Remus alzo los brazos en señal de fastidio  
  
_Si, ademas nosotros no nos juntamos con locas_ Sirius dijo esto y entre Remus y el se miraron dudosos  
  
_emmm... ehh, si, eso es cierto..._ Apoyo Remus y los dos hicieron gestos de asentimientos  
  
_Sabes, cada vez lo estoy aguantando menos, deberia buscarse una novia de una buena vez por todas, una chica no le haria nada mal, a ver si se alegra un poco.._ Sirius dijo esto mientras se miraba por ultima vez en el espejo, se acomodaba la corbata, desajustandola un poco y abria la puerta_ ¿Bajamos?  
  
_ Si, James ya debe de estar siendo violado por el club de fans, vayamos a defenderlo..._ Remus sonrio  
  
_Si, pero entonces nos encontraremos con los nuestros_ Los dos se miraron con miedo, pero a la vez pensaron en su amigo y fueron a rescatarlo  
  
Si para James Potter hubiese sido una mañana normal, probablemente ya estaria siendo violado, pero cierta chica de pelo azul y otra que nunca esperaba encontrarse, se lo impidieron toda la mañana.  
  
Bajaba las escaleras de su cuarto a la Sala Comun, que estaba parcialmente llena para la hora que era: la mayoria deberia ya de haber bajado. Pero para su propio disgusto, al menos cien chicas, de tercero a septimo año miraban las escaleras impacientes. Parecian estar hablando de algo, asi que James creyo que si no llamaba mucho la atencion podria no ser visto. Mala idea.  
  
Se escabullo por detrás de una cortina y camino hacia las escaleras de chicas, sin subir, claro. Siguio de largo hacia la entrada de su Sala Comun, sonriendo porque habia logrado no ser visto y eso era casi record. Llego al cuadro de la Dama Gorda y escucho como una de las chicas que estaban ahí suspiraba y decia que se queria tirar a Black desde que estaba en segundo año. James las miro como si fueran unas bestias, esas chicas estaban demasiado transtornadas.  
  
El cuadro se abria para el salir, cuando una sombra con cabellera azul estaba entrando al mismo tiempo. Lo vio e hizo un gesto de enorme deagrado, como si fuera la peor que habia en el planeta  
  
_Potter_ Sururro con deagrado, algo fuerte. James la miro asustado y le cubrio la boca haciendole entender que no dijera nada. Se volvio lentamente y suspiro aliviado: sus admiradoras seguian conversando  
  
_Guarda silencio por una vez en tu vida, Evans_ James comprendio inmediatamente que habia cometido un error, ya que Lily a esto sonrio con maldad y se le acerco lentamente  
  
_Oh, no te preocupes_ Le acaricio la mejilla con una sonrisa hipocrita_ JAMISIE  
  
La tercera parte de las cabezas que estaban en la Sala Comun giraron sus cabezas en menos de la mitad de la mitad de la mitad de la mitad de un segundo y suspiraron emocionadas  
  
_ AGG!!, JAMIE!!!_Señalo una con el dedo y se sacudio el pelo como si no pudiera creerlo_ A EL CHICAS!  
  
_No, por favor... Todas las mañanas lo mismo no...  
  
Una voz se acerco a su oido y dijo levemente, dejando chocar el aliento contra la oreja del chico mientras este era rodeado por sus fans que intentaban pedirle autografos  
  
_Sabes, venia a buscar la medicina para Megan, tu sabes, su alergia_Lily rio saracastica_ Pero esto es mucho, mucho mejor_ Se alejo y grito por el tumulto de chicas_ Ahora nos vemos en el desayuno Jamie  
  
_Ahh, Jamesie_ Una chica de quinto curso lo abrazaba compulsivamente por el abdomen mientras lo empujaban a bajar con ellas a desayunar al Gran Salon_ No sabes cuanto espere esto, yo... TE AMO!!_ Rompio a sollozar_ Amame, por favor, besame...  
  
_Y-yo... yo..._ James miraba a la chica con miedo y lastima "Pero estas minas estan mas locas cada día, ni siquiera la conosco, agg... no lo soporto!" Aunque otra voz en su cabeza decia chillonamente "Como no me van a querer, soy el mejor". Le dirigio una sonrisa a la chica, que se quedo embobada viendolo, y logro entrar al comedor, donde al tiempo que entraba chicas de otras casas se abalanzaban sobre el, la otra mitad tambien estaban con chicos guapos de otras casas.  
  
_ ¿Hoy no te levantaste con el pie derecho, verdad James?_ Mickey Brian, guardian en su equipo de Quiddiuch le señalo el cuello, donde aun tenia marcas_ ¿Qué te paso?  
  
_Evans  
  
_Aggg_ Todas las admiradoras al escuchar esto comenzaron a insultar a Lily histericas, mientras observaban las pequeñas heridas del merodeador en su cuello y pensaban en vengarze en contra la chica. Una chica un año mas grande que James, de septimo le pregunto a el indignada_ ¿Quieres que le tiremos del pelo, Jamie-Bu?  
  
James la miro raro por el apodo y al mismo tiempo por la amenaza y la ignoro. A la chica se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y salio corriendo del Gran Salon. Poco tiempo despues todos sabian que estaria unida al club de Remus Lupin...  
  
_Ahh..._ Mickey sonrio burlon y señalo las marcas nuevamente_ ¿Noche de pasion?  
  
_¿Pero que dices?_ James se volvio enojado, espantando a sus admiradoras, y lo tomo por el cuello de la remera, muy fastididado y harto de que le dijeran que el estaba con Evans_ Evans y yo nos ODIAMOS!, ODIAMOS, entiendes?  
  
_Si, James, tranquilo_ James solto al chico y se sento mientras sus admiradoras miraban mal a Mickey que habia puesto nervioso a su Jamie y ademas habia insinuado que seria robado por esa estupida Sangre Sucia_ Era solo una broma, en verdad hoy estas mal...  
  
_Lo siento Mickey, es que hoy no es mi día... Evans me lo arruino y para colmo "ciertas personas"_ Señalo detrás de el a las chicas que no dejaban de acariciarle el cabello y tan estupidas eran que ni siquiera prestaban atencion a lo que el chico decia_ Las quiero, pero... son insoportables, ojala me dejaran en paz...  
  
_Si, y hoy estan bastantes pesadas.. No se que les pasa, supongo que hormonas femeninas_ Mickey sonrio_ Ya quiero ver como se pondran las admiradoras de Black  
  
_Esas si son salvajes_ James sonrio, de un poco mejor de humor y siguio conversando con su amigo. Pero poco le duro, de pronto sintio como las manos dejaban de acariciarle el cabello y un aroma conocido y fastidioso se acercaba a el.  
  
_Oh, Jamie-Pooh!!_ Una chica rubia mayonesa, con unos ojos violetas le dio un gran abrazo y un beso en los labios. James, con cara de fastido, se lo devolvio y la abrazo por la cintura mientras que Mickey los miraba burlon, y, mientras la chica no veia, la burlaba y llamaba a James "Jamie Pooh" _ Te extrañe tanto!, este mes en casa fue tan dificil sin ti...  
  
James alzo los ojos harto, lo habia olvidado. La chica que lo abrazaba, y besaba constantemente se llamaba Mei Marshall, su ultima novia de hacia un mes que habia tenido que abandonar Hogwarts por ese tiempo porque habia tenido que dar unas vueltas por America para conocer mas sobre el pais al que su padre la mudaria cuando se egresara de Hogwarts. James palidecio, eso queria decir que no tenia novia ni habia estado con una chica desde que Mai se fue, eso era grave... pero despues comprendio: claro!, ese día habia sido el día de la broma contra Snape y desde ahí estuvo demasiado ocupado molestando a la pelirroja como para recordar otros asuntos que contuvieran a su vida amorosa. Y habia olvidado completamente que Mei venia, con la broma del pelo azul, si no fuera por eso hubiese podido haberse escondido. Toda la culpa la tenia esa maldita de Evans, siempre complicandole la vida, tan odiosa...  
  
_Mei!_ James expreso falsa felicidad mientras la abrazaba_Por fin vuelves!  
  
_Si, te extrañe tanto..._ La chica se volvio a el y, despues de abrazarlo efusivamente y besarlo unas cuantas veces, y que Mickey se hubiese ido asqueado, le tendio la mano frente a la cara_ Amm, ¿Jamie?, y mi regalo de bienvenida?  
  
_ O _ O....emm... Esteee...jaja, pues veras, es una historia muy graciosa, ja ja_ Se rasco la barbilla pensativo y rio falsamente  
  
_ ¿Historia?,¿divertida?, Quiero oirla!!_ Mei se puso a sar saltitos de alegria en su asiento tontamente_ Pero antes..._ Su rostro cambio totalmente a uno amenazante_ ¿Dónde esta mi regalo, James Potter?  
  
_Emm..._ James se alejo un poco de la chica_ Es que la historia tiene que ver con tu regalo...¿amorcito?  
  
_ Ay!, sorpresas!, me encantan las sorpresas con historia, cuentame, cuentame!_ La chica se sento sobre las piernas de James y aplaudia con las manos entusiasmada, "pero la "Nenita" penso James mientras le cortaba la respiracion del estomago "Ya no es tan nenita" observo detenidamente su rostro jugueton e infantil y se pregunto en que diablos estaba pensando cuando la invito a salir. Luego miro un poco mas abajo y entontro la respuesta: Unos pechos enormes estaban a centimetros de su barbilla. "Ahh, si, estaba pensando en eso..." y luego, extrañamente recordo el rostro de Lily enfadado, diciendole hace unas dos semanas "Claro, como no ibas a saber tratar a una chica, si los hombres, especialmente tu, no piensan eon el cerebro, sino con eso..." Sacudio su cabeza y la maldijo por lo bajo, mietras que la chica esperaba impacientemente su historia_¿Y bien?  
  
_Je, je, es una historia muy graciosa_ Dijo James mientras la chica le sonreia_ Muy graciosa...jejeje...  
  
_Ja ja, ¿y me la contaras?_ La chica hizo ojitos de cachorrito, o eso intentaba, porque a James no le conmovio ni un pelo  
  
_Si, por supuesto, pues...Estoo, em_ James trataba de que se le ocurriera algo bueno_ Veras, yo te compre un regalo, si, te compre un regalo lindo y...emm..._ La chica le comenzo a hacer suaves caricias en los labios_ Suave  
  
_¿Suave?, ¿mi regalo es lindo y suave?_ La chica parecia emocionada_ ¿Y como tambien es?, dame mas pistas!_ La chica salto haciendo que a James le faltara el aire nuevamente  
  
_... Pues, es..._ Estaba tratando de decirlo cuando las puertas del Gran Salon se abrieron nuevamente y se hizo un incomodo silencio entre todos los presentes, todos miarabn con extrañesa a la chica que acababa de entrar y que parecian que no la reconocian. Los que la reconocian estaban estallando en risas, sosteniendose la barriga y no podiendo creer lo que sus ojos veian  
  
_...Je je... Azul..._ Sonrio James al ver como Lily enrojecia a la mirada de todos y se tapaba el cabello azul que no podia ocultar con las manos. Antes de sentarse en la mesa, busco a James con la mirada, y al verlo enrojecio de ira. Caminaba hacia el cuando vio como Mei, su estupida novia, estaba con el, asi que decidio sentarse una mesa mas hacia la derecha, fulminandolo con la mirada mientras el chico le sonreia burlon y seguia platicando con la estupida peliteñida esa, que ademas, se habia conjurado los ojos haciendolos un violeta extraño  
  
_Idiota_ Susurro Lily mientras pensaba esas cosas  
  
_¿Azul?_ Mei, que habia oido la ultima frase, lo miraba extrañado_ ¿Por qué siempre a todas las chicas les das cosas azules?  
  
_No lo se_ James se hundio de hombros con una sonrisa. La verdad es que eran bastantes conocidos sus regalos y caracterizados porque siempre lo que regalaba era azul o al menos venia con una rosa azul encima: Era como la firma de James en las chicas.  
  
_Pero yo no quiero ser como cualquier chica, yo quiero algo especial_ Mai lo miro fanfarruñeando  
  
_Mira, nena, las cosas te las regalo yo, asi que yo decido_ James se estaba hartando de la actitud de la chica. Despues de todo, el no queria a la chica y se suponia que era un privilegio que ella estara con el asi que no se encontraba en posicion de pedir nada, es mas, James se preguntaba que rayos estaba haciendo alli, tratando de contenerla_ ¿Y, Jamie?_ La voz de la chica interrumpio sus pensamientos_¿ Cual es mi regalo lindo, suave y azul?_ James la miro, ¿qué podria ser lindo, suave y azul?¿tal vez Sirius transformado en perro? James rio tontamente para sus adentros y penso detenidamente, su mirada se fijo en la chica de ojos verdes que comia brutalmente, como si quisiera acabarse la comida del castillo. No, no tenia nada de provecho la situacion con Mei. Volvio a mirar a la chica que comia brutalmentey luego a la infantil que saltaba en sus piernas. Sonrio traviesamente y dijo en voz alta_ O quizas si  
  
Lily miraba unos asientos mas a la derecha, de vez en cuando, de reojo, al chico que le hacia la vida imposible desde hacia un mes. Despues de todo ella no tenia la culpa de nada, habia sido un accidente lo que habia pasado esa mañana, su intencion nunca habia sido dejar en ridiculo a James, aunque si se lo hubieran propuesto con gusto lo habria hecho. Sonrio maquiavelica: ella y sus amigas se vengarian de lo que Potter y sus amigotes les habian echo durante todo ese mes, haciendo que les salieran serpientes por el pelo, dejandolas en ridiculo frente a todo el colegio, haciendolas quedar mal con todos los profesores,verguenzas en la Sala Comun... Aunque claro, ellas se las habian pagado todas. Aunque extrañamente los demas merodeadores no estaban en guerra tanto con ellas, el unico y a unica que tenian un orgullo invancable que no les dejaba dejar de molestar al otro eran Lily y James.  
  
Varias veces sus amigas habian tratado de hacerle a Lily entender que debia de dejar de hacer esas estupidas bromas, pero Lily se negaba a devolverlas.  
  
_ "Hasta que Potter no me pida disculpas por inculparme injustamente de algo que fue su culpa no parare ni me rendire de devolverle las bromas"_ Esas habian sido sus palabras a sus amigas que trataban de hacerla entrar en razon.  
  
Y es que ese Potter era tan estupido, si tan solo aceptara que se confundio una vez en su vida, que cometio un error... Oh, pero claro, no James Potter...  
  
_ "Un Potter jamas cometeria un error"_ Habia declarado el chico haciendo una mueca de superioridad  
  
Arrogante, estupido idiota creido, eso era lo que era: pavoneandose con todas y cada una de sus admiradoras. Con su novia de cada semana. Aunque extrañamente Mai habia durado un mes ya, eso extrañaba bastante a Lily. Bah... Quizas Potter solo estaba alargando su periodo de romance.  
  
Recordo la situacion por la que James la habia culpado, hacia ya un mes todo envolviendo a Severus Snape para el cual iba la broma. Lily miro entre hombros de Hufflepuffs que tapaban la vision a la mesa de Slytherin y ahí lo vio: Vestido completamente de negro y profundamente solo, el chico miraba al vacio hacia cerca de las puertas del comedor. Al menos eso era lo que Lily creia, quien ahora analizaba los ojos de Snape con la mirada. Tan frios, tristes y profundos a la vez. El era el culpable de que ella ahora peleara tanto con James, aunque no intencionalmente y eso ella lo entendia, no como otro cabezon y presumido...  
  
Observo a Snape una vez mas. Su mirada no se quitaba de la entrada al Gran Salon. Lily miro curiosa lo que Snape miraba, y se soprendio mucho al ver que no miraba el vacio en realidad, miraba a su grupo de amigas, Arabella, Susan y Megan que hablaban animadamente ahí.  
  
Trato de identificar a cual veia especificamente, pero no lo logro. Volvio su mirada al chico de cabellos grasos y analizo su rostro, normalmente cetrino y serio, ahora se enontraba algo sonrosado y calmado. Lily lo miro extrañada y se pregunto como es que sus amigas le llamaban la atencion, a menos que... El rostro de Lily se abrio con sorpresa e incredulidad: ¿ A menos que Snape estuviera enamorado de una de sus amigas?, pero en ese caso... ¿Quién?  
  
*************** FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO***************  
  
N/A: jaja!, ojala les haya gustado, la verdad es que llevaba ya tiempo queriendo hacer un fict de los merodeadores y no lo lograba. Hasta hace unos dias que, sin encontrar inspiracion para seguir Amores en Guerra ( aunque no se preocupen!, lo voy a seguir, solo que quizas tarde un poco, jeje) me tire las cartas y comence a escribir lo que se me venia a la cabeza. Y asi surgio esto!!, y si, ya tengo mucho planificado.  
  
¿ Que contendra la misteriosa carta que recibio Lupin para hacer que estuviera tan deprimido y que ni siquiera se lo contara a sus amigos?  
  
¿ Que fue lo que paso entre Lily, James y los demas para que comenzaran a hacerse venganzas y bromas?  
  
¿qué planificara James con el regalo de Mei?¿cortara con ella?¿no les ce tremendamente mal?  
  
¿De que se tratara todo el asunto del padre de James y su posicion en el ministerio, que pondra tan mal a su hijo?  
  
¿De quien de las tres chicas estara enamorado Severus Snape? (y no chicas, la respuesta no es obvia) ¿Conseguira Lily matar a James? ( no creo porque sino Harry no existiria)  
  
¿Conseguira Peter una novia y dejara de ser tan mal humorado fastiando a nuestros guapos e irresistibles merodeadores? ( Esta es mas imposible que la anterior incluso!, con esa cara? Cambiar de humor? Y mas q mas, nunca dejara de fastiadiar a nadie. Am... pero los milagros pueden ocurrir, lectores!)  
  
¿Atacara James el osito de Lily?  
  
¿Con Sirius o sin Sirius?  
  
¿Sirius podria ser un regalo azul, suave y lindo?  
  
¿Cómo desperatara Remus la proxima vez a la rata traidora? (yo espero q con un hacha en la cabeza!)  
  
¿CON QUIEN CREEN QUE HAGA PAREJA QUIEN? ¿resolveran todos sus diferencias y conflictos?  
  
¿Dumbledore hara algo util este año?  
  
¿Aparecera Sexy Voldie en el fict?  
  
Todas esas respuestas si esperaban encontrarlas en el prox. Cap. estan mal de la cabeza porque sino se me iria a la mierda el fict, pero parte tendran e incluido una parte del quinto libro en la que Lily recuerda una situacion en la que habia intentado salvar a Snape del irresistible, guapo y encantador James, que en realidad en el quinto libro, Harry Potter y la orden del fenix, Harry lo ve esto por el pensadero de su profesor de pociones. Y por supuesto, ls insinuaciones y bromas de siempre!!  
  
Besos, este cap. se lo dedico a Icaper por ser una gran gran gran amiga y te quiero decir q te quiero mucho!!, y a Carla Grey por mandar tan excelentes ficts y ser tan divertida.  
  
Besos, dejenme muchos reviews o sino me enojo!! (uh!!,q amenaza)(si, tenme miedo, mucho miedo, uajajajaja)( o_O...)  
  
Cami  
  
Cmi Weasley mail: cami_gz_kpa@hotmail.com 


	2. Una broma puede hacerte reir o llorar

El otro lado de la estrella  
Por Cmi Weasley  
  
Capitulo Dos: Una broma puede hacerte reir o llorar  
  
_¿De veras, Jamie-Pooh?_Mei lo abrazo efusivamente_ ¿Eso me compraste?, wah!, te acordaste de mi colección!  
  
_Si, emm... eso hice_James trato de seguirle la corriente a la rubia, mientras que tocaba su cabello rubio...Ahora que lo pensaba, si se sentia bastante falso_ ¿Pero a que no crees lo que paso con el?  
  
_¿Qué cosa, Jamie?, ¿Qué?_ A la chica se le estaban ahogando los ojos con lagrimas mientras que James actuaba poniendo cara de tristeza y preocupacion  
  
_Evans me la robo, Mei, Evans_ James abrazo a la chica como si estuviera muy dolido y desepcionado, mientras la chica lo abrazaba sin ver que James por dentro se estaba riendo_ ¿No ves que hoy lo lleva puesto?  
  
_Si, ya vi Jamesie!, no te precupes, yo lo arreglare_ La chica asintio con determinacion y furia, mientras escupia_ ¿Cómo esa sangre sucia se atreve?,¿robarte mi regalo?¿a ti?¿MI regalo?  
  
Y con una mirada frenetica, se levanto de golpe de su asiento y golpeo con el puño la mesa del comedor, haciendo que eel jugo y la comida saltaran y empaparan a todos. James la miro asustado, esa chica si que era posesiva con sus cosas...  
  
_ Hey, Lily_ Megan sorpendio a su amiga de repente, quien seguia en sus propios pensamientos sobre el amor secreto de Snape_¿ A que no sabes lo que acaba de decir Arabella sobre Lupin?_ Lily seguia mirando a la mesa de Slytherin_ ¿Lily?¿escuchas lo que digo?  
  
_¿Qué haces mirando a la mesa de Slytherin?_ Susan, quien era mas rapida que su amiga Megan, se dio cuenta de porque Lily no prestaba atencion_ ¿Y a...Snape?  
  
_ No, no es eso..._Lily alejo sus pensamientos y nego con la cabeza mientras leia lo que sus amigas estaban pensando en eso momento_ Y no..._ Dijo viendo como Susan volvia a abrir la boca con una sonrisa divertida_ No estoy interesada en el grasoso...  
  
_ ¿Pues no pensaras defenderlo de nuevo, cierto?_ Arabella le dirigio una mirada de advertencia, al tiempo que se sentaba y con las mejillas sonrojadas ignoraba las miradas que Susan y Megan le dirigian_ Despues de lo que te dijo el año pasado, cuando trataste de protegerlo de Potter y el solo te agradecio burlandose de ti porque eres de hijos de muggles... _ Susan y Megan se habian acercado a ella y la miraban burlonas, ignorando lo que la rubia decia_ Y YA dejen de mirarme asi, a mi NO me agrada Lupin!  
  
_Ahh, pues, es que tu no sabes lo que nuestra amiga acaba de decir_ Susan se sento al lado de Lily y Megan al lado de Arabella, mientras que la ultima se sonrojaba vorazmente y miraba al otro lado del Gran Salon_ Pues, tu sabes, acababamos de bajar cuando nos cruzamos con el Guapo...  
  
_Encantador_ Siguio Megan  
  
_Caballero_ Lily siguio el juego, ella entendia a quien sus amigas se referian y las tres dijieron a coro, con un suspiro  
  
_!!!! Johny Tabany¡¡¡¡_ La gente que comia al lado de ellas las miro raro, sobre todo a Lily que seguia con el cabello azul y alejo lentamente sus platos y asientos de ellas. Normalmente Arabella lo hubiese dicho tambien, pero estaba tan ocupada y sonrojada mirando "cierto" punto en el techo que no les prestaba atencion.  
  
Lo cierto era que Johny Tabany ,capitan y buscador de septimo año de la casa de Ravenclaw, era muy conocido y popular, sobre todo entre las chicas. Aunque Lily y sus amigas ignoraban el hecho de que los merodeadores eran incluso mas populares que aquel chico, pero, claro, ¿quién se fijaria en ellos?¿en unos engreidos que solo saben meterse en lios?. Y aunque los merodeadores eran mucho mas guapos que aquel Ravenclaw, ellos parecian mas presumidos que el, pero es que aun esas chicas no lo conocian del todo y la verdad era que Jonhy Tabany era igual, o incluso mas presumido y arrogante que los merodeadores, nada mas que las chicas nunca admitirian que alguien podria ser mas presumido que ese grupo de patanes y ni siquiera llegaban a conocer a ese Ravenclaw.  
  
_Bueno, pues, tu sabes, se nos acerco y nos saludo, como normalmente hace_ Susan sonrio y continuo recordando...  
  
***********Flash Back quince minutos atrás*****************  
  
_¿Qué tal, chicas?_ Johny sonrio seductor a las tres chicas y le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una que dejo atontadas a la tres, sobretodo a Susan que parecia que se le estaba por caer la baba_¿Dónde dejaron a Lily?  
  
_Oh, ella estaba en el comedor con nosotras, solo fue a buscar la medicina para Megan, tu sabes, su alergia_ Explico Arabella con una sonrisa seductora mientras se arreglaba el cabello  
  
_Oh, Meg, ¿cómo anda tu alergia?_Johny se volvio a la chica y esta se sonrojo vorazmente  
  
_Emm...ehh, bien_ Megan sonrio_Todavia no encuentran la cura y sigo hinchada  
  
_Ojala lo hagan pronto_El chico le guineo un ojo y revolvio su cabello hacia atrás_¿ Y tu Bella?¿cómo anda el equipo de Quiddiuch?, se que jugaran contra nosotros dentro de poco...  
  
_Entrenando, tu sabes, Potter es un gran capitan_ Bella sonrio natural_ Aunque claro, sigie siendo algo presumido y arrogante  
  
_¿Algo?_ Este hizo una mueca de desprecio_ Ese Potter...Aunque nadie me cae mas mal que el Lupin mismo, tiene algo sospechoso que... Agg...  
  
_Si, coincido plenamente contigo_ Bella hizo la misma mueca de ultraje y le sonrio al chico_ ¿Por qué no formamos el grupo OPAHMNSERL?  
  
_¿Eh?_ Todos miraron extrañados a la chica, quien habia dicho todo eso muy rapido  
  
_Odio a los Presumidos Arrogantes que se Hacen los Misteriosos y no les Sale, Especialmente a Remus Lupin_ La chica les sonrio a todos y estos los miraron confusos_ Bah.. que me miran, yo se de que hablo  
  
_Coincido contigo Bella_ Johny era el unico que no la miraba extrañado y ahora sonreia como un tonto_Eres tan inteligente  
  
_Gracias Johny, ya lo sabia_ Bella sonrio mientras sus amigas la miraban con una sonrisa  
  
_Sabes, me recuerdas justamente a Lupin cuando hablas asi_ Susan le sonrio divertida  
  
_¿Qué dices?_ Dijeron Arabella y Johnny como si no creyeran lo que sus oidos oian y abriendo mucho los ojos castaños y celestes_ SOMOS EL GRUPO OPAHMNSERL, entiendes?OPAHMNSERL!  
  
_Esta bien, esta bien...No me miren de esa manera_ Susan se encogio de hombros y los miro asustada  
  
_Bueno chicas, fue un placer_ Johny se despidio de ellas, al tiempo que se dirigia a la biblioteca y ellas se quedaron atontadas viendolo marchar  
  
_Es taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan sexy_ Susan fue la primera en reaccionar, pero seguia mirandolo atontada y sonriendo como una estupida.  
  
_Y ese pelo rubio oscuro que tiene lo hace parecer tan santito_ Megan suspiro nuevamente y se llevo una mano al pecho_ Ojala pudiera acariciarlo...  
  
_Y esos pantalones que le remarcan tanto el trasero..._ Bella suspiro mientras lo miraba por detrás  
  
_Claro, nena, por algo me los pongo_Le susurro una voz a su oido. Arabella abrio mucho los ojos y, observando que Johny ya se habia ido se dio vuelta lentamente con una sonrisa burlona  
  
_Black_ Bella sonrio burlona al chico que estaba detrás de ella con una sonrisa seductora_ Sabes?, no todo gira alrededor tuyo...  
  
_Creeme, se lo repetimos cada mañana_ Remus salio detrás de Sirius y la miro desconfiado_ ¿Con que admirando traseros, eh, Figg?, y yo creia que eras la mas santita aparte de Evans  
  
_Lo soy_La chica se defendio mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia pucherito_¿ Como te atreves siquiera dudarlo, Lupin?  
  
_No lo se, ¿quizas el hecho de que te fijes en el trasero de los chicos, Figg?, y peor en el de Tabany_Remus esbozo una mueca de desprecio_ Tu sabes que no me gusta criticar, pero todos saben que ese chico es un lagarto y tiene la peor reputacion vista... No me gusta para nada...  
  
_Pues a el tampoco le caes bien_ Arabella entrecero los ojos_ Y no tiene la peor reputacion ni es un lagarto, es el chico mas guapo de Hogwarts  
  
_Imposible_ se metio Sirius y hizo un gesto de incredulidad absoluta_ Nadie es mas guapo que Sirius Black  
  
_ ¿A que te crees mucho, eh,Black?_ Bella lo miro con desprecio de arriba abajo_ Sino no eres mas que un engreido... A todas las chicas con las que has salido, no conosco ni a una a la que no le hayas roto el corazon  
  
_Eres un egoista Black, nadie te importa mas que tu mismo_ Susan se metio, no aguantaba mas la situacion de ver a su amiga peleando con esos idiotas_ Ahora mismo, vayanse, no quiero tener mi día arruinado por culpa de ustedes  
  
_ ¿Qué?¿por pensar en nosotros en cada clase?_ Sirius esbozo una sonrisa ironica_ Si, la verdad es que les restarian bastantes puntos a nuestra casa y no queremos eso, asi que antes de que queden shockeadas de amor con nuestra esplendida imagen nos marchamos_ Les lanzo una sonrisa sensual_ Vamos Moony  
  
_Idiotas_ Susurro Susan lo suficientemente alto como para que Sirius y Remus lo oyera  
  
_ Ah, y March_ Sirius se detuvo y sin darse vuelta susurro_ Bonito camison el de hoy a la mañana  
  
_Black_ Con esto Sirius se dio vuelta y la miro a los ojos_ Pudrete, ya me hiciste sufrir bastante el año pasado...  
  
_¿Cómo...?_ Sirius se detuvo confuso a las palabras de la chica  
  
_Tu sabes bien como_ Conteniendo las lagrimas mientras las amigas de la chica y Remus miraban todo confusos, la chica giro la cabeza hacia otro lado del pasillo  
  
_Ah..._ Sirius agacho la cabeza y tambien miro a otro lado, y mientras seguia caminando al Gran Salon,pero antes de entrar se volvio nuevamente y tan solo le dijo, mirando a Susan_ Lo siento, March  
  
_Idiota_ Susurro nuevamente la morocha mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla y ella la limpiaba rapidamente. Sus amigas se miraron entre si confusas. Bella se preocupo y la abrazo, mientras que Megan aun tenia la mirada en el suelo, sonrojada, pensando en los chicos que habian estado tan cerca de ellas_No importa, ya paso_ Bella aun la miraba confusa, no sabia en realidad a lo que su amiga se referia  
  
_¿A que te referiste con eso, Sus?_ Pregunto la rubia mientras que Susan se separaba de ella y sonreia levemente  
  
_No importa, no me amargare por ese idiota,¿verdad?_ Susan miro a Megan y cambio de tema_ ¿Por qué eres tan timida con los merodeadores y no con Johny?  
  
_No.. No lo se_ Respondio la chica mientras se ponia mas roja  
  
_No me digas que te gusta uno de ellos, Meg_ Bella la miro incredula_ Ellos son nuestros peores enemigos  
  
_Por su puesto que no me gusta ninguno de ellos_ Megan desvio sus ojos negros del piso a sus amigas_ Solo que Johny me da mas seguridad, no lo se... No traten de analizar ni lo que yo misma entiendo...  
  
_Bien, ¿en que estabamos antes de que aparecieran esos dos idiotas?_ Susan se llevo un dedo al menton_ Ohh, si... Y esa piel morena que tiene...  
  
_ Ahh, y esos labios carnosos que estan para moderlos..._Megan se mordio sus propios labios  
  
_Y si esos ojos miel solo me miraran..._ Susurro Bella, algo asi como estando muy distraida en la conversacion que habian tenido pocos minutos atrás. El disco que marchaba parecio como trabarse de repente con un chiiikk y Susan y Megan dejaron de fantasear con el chico en el que estaban pensando_ ¿Qué?, ¿qué hice ahora?_ Pregunto Bella con el entrecejo fruncido y mirando a sus amigas que la miraban extrañadas  
  
_¿ Miel?, ¿Miel?_ Repetia Susan como si no le entrara en la cabeza_ ¿Por qué miel?  
  
_ Johny tiene ojos celestes_ Dijo con un "tin tin" Megan y mirando extrañada a su amiga  
  
_ Si, ¿y que dije?  
  
_Dijiste ojos miel_ Dijo Megan mirandola extrañada  
  
_Pues estaba distraida_ Dijo Bella sin mucho caso_ ¿Por qué hacen tanto escandalo?  
  
_¿Por qué?¿por qué?_ Susan se limpio uno de sus oidos con el dedo_ ¿Estas hablando enserio?¿Cómo pudiste confundir esos bellisimos, claros y delirantes ojos celestes?  
  
_Pues, no se... Se me paso, ¿cuál es el problema?  
  
_Ahh, ya lo entiendo_ Susan puso cara de "yo se todo, soy una Diosa" y se dirigio a Megan_ Meg, dime cules chicos del colegio tienen los ojos miel  
  
_Ok_ Megan hizo un gesto afirmativo y saco una lista de seis hojas y comenzo a examinarla_ Bien.. los chicos que tienen ojos miel son...  
  
_¿Qué diablos es eso?_ Dijo Bella observando extrañada el papel que examinaba con calculos Megan  
  
_Es la lista de todos los chicos de Hogwarts que hicimos en tercer año con Megan_Susan le saco la lengua divertida_ Tu todavia no eras tan amiga de Megan y yo, solo conocias a Lily. Aca tenemos de que color son los ojos de cada uno, color de pelo, etc... La renovamos cada año  
  
_No puedo creer que tengas una lista de chicos_ Le arrebato el papel a Meg de las manos  
  
_Oye..  
  
_Guau!, hasta estan los de Slytherin...Mira, hasta tienen fotito y todo!, jaja, mira como salio Snape..._ La chica señalo la foto en la que estaba el chico urgandose la nariz  
  
_Yuck_ Exclamaron todas. Bella siguio maravillandose con la lista_ Saben, si vendieran esta foto ese harian ricas...  
  
_Si, pero ese no es nuestro objetivo_ Meg le quito la lista de las manos_ Ahora, los chicos que tienen ojos miel son... Mhhmm..._ Se detuvo en un lugar_ Hay solo uno!  
  
_Bien!_ Exclamo Susan_ Menos opciones, ¿y quien es?  
  
_ Mmm... Jajaja_ Meg estallo en risas mientras su dedo seguia marcando el punto en la hoja_ Ja jajajaaj  
  
_ Dame eso_ Dijo Susan mirando divertida a su amiga y observando al chico, para luego tomarse la barriga entre las manos y estallar en risas_ JA JAJA JA  
  
_Basta, dejen de reirse_ Arabella intentaba quitarle la lista de las manos a Susan quien seguia riendose y ahora corria fuera del alcanze de la chica  
  
_ No, no creo que debas verlo, te enojaras, jajaja..._ Susan se alejo mas_ No puedo creer que estes pensando en el en vez de Johny, ja jaja, ya decia yo que hacian bonita pareja...  
  
_No me enojare_ Dijo Bella al tiempo que tomaba el papel_ ¿Quién puede ser el afortunado?_ Examino el punto donde sus amigas habian señalado y al mirarlo se quedo helada. Un chico de cabellos castaños claro y con una sonrisa traviesa la saludo a traves de la vieja fotografia, mientras su ojos miel resplandecian y en letras doradas abajo decia claramente: Remus J. Lupin_ Whaaa!!!_ Exclamo la chica soltando la lista y sonrojandose vorazmente_ No, fue una casualidad, yo lo odio, no me molesten...  
  
_No mientas, Bellita, si te la pasas hablando de el..._ Susan la abrazo mientras que Meegan hacia lo mismo del otro lado  
  
_No es cierto_ Exclamo Bella soltandose y sonrojandose mas_ ¿No entienden?, Lo odio!! Odio!!  
  
_ Ahh, si, y por eso todas las mañanas... "agg, ese Lupin, me levantare y me dira alguna estupides nueva" o "El idiota mas engreido del colegio, por favor que se muera, no lo soporto, ¿saben lo que me dijo hoy, chicas?_ Megan la imito con una voz chillante  
  
_NO me gusta Lupin, lo odio, solo fue una casualidad_ Volvio a repetir Bella mientras entraban al Gran Salon  
  
_ Remus y Bella, tomados de la mano..._ Susan empezo a dar saltitos alrededor de la rubia, a lo que Megan se unio_ Debajo de un arbol, besandose...  
  
******************** Fin del Flash Back***********************  
  
Lily, cuando terminaron la historia, miro a su Arabella incredula, aunque con una sonrisa en sus labios  
  
_ Asi que... ¿Enamorada de un merodeador?_ Dijo la chica con extraño cabello azul mientras se lo tiraba para atrás y abria sus ojos verdes sorprendida_ Eso no lo hubiera imaginado de ti, Bella, nunca. Aunque, la verdad, es que Remus es el que mejor me cae de todos, ser un merodeador y un tonto conquistador, pero no es presumido, ni arrogante, ademas es maduro y, aunque coquete siempre, sus relaciones son largas y profundas, no como las estupidas que eligen Potter y Black que duran menos que una semana...  
  
_¿No puedes decir una frase sin criticarlos, cierto?_ Puntalizo Susan a la pelirroja, que no dejaba de insultarlos_ Sobre todo a Potter  
  
_No_ Respondio Lily cortante_ No se puede dejar de criticar a los idiotas  
  
_Esta bien, esta bien..._Arabella dio entendido a que Lily estaba en sus momentos de uro rencor. Seguramente porque todos se estaban riendo de ella por su color de pelo y la señalaban entre ellos_ Pero quiero aclarar que yo NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE REMUS LUPIN  
  
_Seguro_ Contesto la mesa entera de Glyffindor con sarcasmo, mientras observaban a la rubia sonrojarse y sentarse nuevamente en su asiento  
  
Remus Lupin, quien escucho a la rubia gritar desde esa manera una mesa mas alla, solo sonrio y siguio comiendo su avena  
  
_Otra de tus conquistas, eh, Remus_ James golpeo el hombro de su amigo quien estaba sentado a su lado_ Chicos, no saben con quien me encontre hoy...  
  
_ ¿Con Tania?_ Pregunto Peter asustado  
  
_¿ Maria?_ Remus parecia interesado en la chica  
  
_¿ Winnie the Pooh?_ Pregunto Sirius con una profunda mueca de asco imaginando al osito gay  
  
_No_ James abrio los ojos_ Con una mucho peor...  
  
_¿Quién?_ Preguntaron todos abriendo mucho los ojos  
  
_...tan...tan...tan...Mei..._ James se llevo la manos al cabello y hundio su cara en la mesa  
  
_Noo, ¿esa pesada?_ Pregunto Remus compadeciendose de su amigo, quien asintio con la cabeza  
  
_...Chui..chui..chui_ Peter no quitaba la mueca de terror y haciendo musiquita de pelicula cuando estan por matar a la super tetona en la ducha  
  
_Its raining mens, Aleluya, its raining mens, hey hey...  
  
_...¬¬...Este es un momento serio, Black..._ James lo miro enfadado, levantando la cabeza de sus brazos  
  
_Oh, emm... lo siento, no estaba prestando atencion_ Sirius volvio de su transe imaginando a Winnie de Pooh bailando la cancion_¿Decian?  
  
_....¬¬XX..._ James volvio a mirarlo con mala cara_ Decia que Mei volvio al colegio hoy en la mañana  
  
_No!, esa rubia con peluca_ Pero pronto aparecio en su mente una cara de oso que no dejaba de levantar los brazos_ Mens, hey hey...  
  
_Dejalo, esta en uno de sus transes_ Gruñio Remus a James mientras este miraba a su mejor amigo con ganas de matarlo_ ¿Tan malo es, James?  
  
_ Si, sniff..sniff..._ James se apoyo en el brazo de su amigo_Pero tiene algo bueno..._Aquí sonrio maleficamente  
  
_¿Qué?_ Pregunto Peter asustado a la sonrisa de su amigo  
  
_Veanlo con sus propios ojos, niños_ Dijo James señalando la esena que se estaba montando una mesa a la izquierda  
  
_ TU! EVANS!_ Una rubia de ojos extrañamente violetas se acercaba furiosa a la chica de ahora pelo azul que reia con sus amigas  
  
_ ¿Qué quieres Marshall?_ Pregunto Lily de mal modo a la Ravenclaw que no dejaba, mientras la miraba furiosa, de pavonearse y mostrar su larga melena_ ¿Qué? ¿Tu noviecito, el cabezon, te ha dejado y quieres que te consuele?, mira que si quieres podemos fundar un club en su sontra, aunque ya estamos medio llenos  
  
_Deja ya de decir estupideces, sangre sucia_ Respondio la chica mientras que Lily se paraba instintibamente al insulto y sus amigas la tomaban por las muñecas  
  
_Lily, no, eres prefecta, no puedes pelearte con ella_ Le susurro Bella meintras le sostenia las muñecas a la chica  
  
_Dejame_ Lily se solto y se acerco a la chica_ Debes tener una muy buena razon para venir aquí, tratarme de aquel modo y llamarme asi, estupida rubia teñida  
  
_¿Rubia teñida?_ Mei se acaricio el cabello suavemente, mientras que el colegio comenzaba a rodearlas para ver la pelea que se montaba entre dos de las chicas mas bellas del colegio, aunque calro, una tenia cerebro y a la otra se le hacia escaso_ Si es completamente natural, Evans  
  
_Seh, seh... Todas te creemos_ Dijo Lily con ironia mientras sus amigas reian por el comentario _Pues, a lo que voy_ Mei puso sus manos en la cintura_ Jamie-Pooh me conto todo, Evans, deja de perseguirlo y devulveme mi regalo  
  
_¿Jamie-Pooh?¿Perseguirlo?¿Regalo?_ Repitio Lily mientras trataba de pensar en ello_ Oh, claro, ya lo entiendo, te refieres al cabezon arrogante. Pues, primero, deja de llamarlo ais porque de veras te ves como una hueca, segundo, trata de buscarte a alguien mejor porque vas de mal en peor, tercero, yo NO persigo a tu Jamie-Pooh, el me vive haciendo la vida imposible y jodiendome_ Mei se llevo una mano a la boca, impresionada por el lenguaje de la chica_y cuarto, y mas importante, no se a que diablos te refieres con algo de tu regalo. Si el estupido de tu novio olvido darte un regalo, yo no tengo la culpa, asi qe por favor vete y llora en otro lado, que estoy tratando de pensar como voy a devolverle la broma de esta mañana al arrogante de tu noviecito  
  
Lily se sento dignamente despues de esto y tomo sus cereales, dandole la espalda a la rubia que trataba de analizar lentamente lo que Lily le habia dicho. Sus amigas se sentaron y aplaudieron a la chica, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, alguien salto sobre Lily, derribandola al suelo...  
  
_DAME MI REGALO_ Gritaba Mei sobre Lily mientras la chica vociferaba asustada  
  
_WHAAAA!!!, SAQUENME A ESTA LOCA DE ENCIMA_Gritaba Lily mientras que la rubia le tiraba de los pelos y todos sonreian entretenidos al ver la ya esperada pelea. James, que estaba frente a todos, observaba entusiasmado y con una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
_MI PELUCA!!, MI PELUCA AZUL QUE ME TRAJO JAMIE DE REGALO_La rubia le tiraba del pelo a Lily quien trataba de sacarsela de encima  
  
_ESTO NO ES UNA PELUCA, BARBIE IDIOTA, ES MI PELO_ Mei le tiro mas fuerte, sin poder quitarle lo que ella llamaba "peluca"_ Auuchh!, NO TE SOPORTO  
  
Y con esto Lily empujo a la rubia y la saco de encima suyo, derribandola al piso. Se subio rapidamente sobre ella, quien gritaba histerica y le grito suavemente  
  
_Entiendelo, Potter te engaño, me hechizo el pelo esta mañana. NO es una peluca, es mi pelo_ La rubia gruñia debajo de ella_ ¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo?  
  
Y con esto le pego una bofetada con un grito de rabia, haciendo que la rubia volteara su cabeza rapidamente para un costado y gimiera de dolor, mientras que la cara le quedaba marcada  
  
_Y eso por llamarme sangre sucia y casi arrancarme los pelos_ Lily la miro con desagrado mientras la chica se frotaba la mejilla, y con un susurro inentendieble de marchaba a la enfermeria, a ver si conseguia algo para quitarse la horrible marca. Lily se le quedo mirandole.  
  
_Auch, que ruda!_ La voz de un chico la hizo volver a la realidad rapidamente. Volteo rapidamente la cabeza y vio como James le sonreia travieso_ Igual, no me importa, no la soportaba  
  
_¿Sabes que, Potter?_ Lily se acerco a el y lo apunto con el dedo acusadoramente_ Ya estoy harta de que me vivas haciendome la vida imposible, la estupida de tu novia hoy casi me deja calva porque le dijiste que su regalo era mi cabello, y que en realidad yo tenia puesto una peluca...  
  
_¿Ingenioso, no crees?_ James hizo una mueca sensual  
  
_Estupido, Potter, pero ese no es el caso_Lily lo empujo con el dedo en el pecho_ Quiero que te quede claro que no pedire disculpas por algo de lo que no tuve la culpa... Y una cosa mas, te odio, te odio como nunca odie a nadie, te crees la gran cosa porque eres jugador de Quiddiuch o como se diga, porque piensas que eres guapo y tienes a todas las mujeres atrás  
  
_Solo me estas diciendo cosas que ya se, Evans, deja de elogiarme_ Dijo James arrogante  
  
_Pues te dire algo que no sabes, NO eres genial, No eres guapo y definitivamente No eres la gran cosa. Eres solo un bicho arrogante y presumido, que se cree solo porque su papi trabaja en el ministerio y tiene un puesto muy importante, bu bu_ Lily se burlo haciendo como que lloraba con las dos manos en sus ojos_ Mi papi no me quiere... dice que me tengo que comportar... bu bu  
  
El rostro de James cambio de repente y obtuvo un aire molesto que pocos habian visto nunca  
  
_Basta Evans, Deja de hablar de mi padre_ Dijo James con un aire amenazados, pero Lily siguio burlandose  
  
_De veras, Lily, dejalo_ Susurro Susan mirando el rostro furioso del moreno  
  
_¿Qué?, ¿te molesta que te diga la verdad?, ¿qué sepas que a tu padre solo le importa su carrera y te usa como metodo de publicidad?  
  
_CALLATE_ Le grito James mientras se acercaba a ella amenazante  
  
_No te tengo miedo Potter, con tipos como tu padre Voldemort se esta alzando,con tipos como tu padre mi padre esta muerto, NO LO NIEGUES POTTER, TU PADRE NI SIQUIERA TE QUIERE, SOLO ES UN MALDITO MORTIFAGO DE VOLDEMORT...  
  
PLAFF!  
  
James furioso habia arrojado todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa de Glyffindor. Lily se volvio asustada, nunca lo habia visto tan enojado  
  
_CALLATE_Le grito el chico volviendose a ella y tomandola del brazo fuertemente_ NUNCA HABLES ASI DE MI PADRE  
  
_ Po-potter me ha-ces da-ño_ Lily apreto los dientes tratando de soportar el dolor que le producia como James la sostenia, pero luego se volvio a el sin perder la posicion_ ¿Qué?_ Sonrio burlona entre el dolor, descargando toda la bronca que llevaba desde hacia años desde que habia muerto su padre en el chico que la sostenia_ ¿Te molesta que te digan la verdad sobre tu padre?  
  
James la apreto mas fuerte para luego soltarla rapidamente y salir del Gran Salon con paso apurado y enfadado. Lily cayo al piso dolorosamente, mientras lagrimas salian de sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo. Los tres merodeadores sin pensarlo, se acercaron a la chica y la rodearon. Lupin le tendio el brazo y la ayudo a levantarla  
  
_Pocas veces habia visto a James asi_Remus la miraba entre apenado y enfadado_No fue muy lindo lo que le dijiste  
  
_Por culpa de amigos de su padre, y yo lo se, mi padre esta muerto_ Lily se sento en un banco, mientras que la gente que habia rodeado la esena comenzaba a alejarse y a comentar lo sucedido. El grupo de fans de James comenzaba a planear como consolar al pobre chico y vengarse de la rata esa. Muchas lagrimas se deslizaron sobre sus mejillas. Para sorpresa de todos, el castaño que la habia ayudado la abrazo dandole apoyo, seguido de Sirius, que estaba atrás mirando la esena  
  
_Pero James no tiene la culpa de eso, Evans_ Sirius se separo de la chica y la miro calidamente, mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas de las mejillas_Es su padre, no puedes culparlo por defenderlo, y el hecho de que se lo refrieges por la cara  
  
_James tiene pesadillas con eso, ¿sabes Lily?_ Remus se volvio a ella_Lo escucho gritar en sueños, tiene miedo de que atrapen a su padre, que el mate a alguien, tiene miedo de aceptar que el no lo quiere  
  
_ Yo... Lo siento tanto..._ Lily sollozo mas fuerte_ Me deje llevar por la bronca, lo que sentia cuando vi a mi padre muerto en mi casa...  
  
_Deberias pedirle disculpas_ Remus se separo de ella, Sirus lo imito_ James las aceptara facilmente  
  
_Esta bien_ Lily les sonrio entre lagrimas_Aunque eso no lo librara de su broma  
  
_No, eso no_ Sirius tambien le sonrio_ Lo decepcionaria  
  
_Saben, no parecen tan estupidos como pensaba_ Lily rio con sus amigas, quien ahora rodeaban a la chica y le acariciaban el cabello_ Sirius, Remus, ya entiendo porque son tan amigos  
  
_Nosotros tambien las queremos, chicas_ Sirius tiro su cabello nuevamente hacia atrás con un ire conquistador, pero antes de irse se volvio a la morocha de ojos grises que lo miraba ausente, mientras le acariciaba el cabello a su amiga_ De veras lo siento, March, de veras he cambiado...  
  
_Vete Black_ Susan le señalo atrás de el a un castaño que ya se marchaba_ Tu amigo te esta esperando  
  
_Hablaremos de esto_ Sirius miro por ultima vez a la morocha y siguio al castaño que lo esperaba.  
  
_¿A que se referia Black, Sus?_ Pregunto Lily ya recuperada  
  
_A algo que me hizo y que quisiera olvidar_ Susan sonrio tristemente_Pero fue el año pasado  
  
_¿Es por eso que lo odias tanto?_ Pregunto timidamente Megan y Susan asintio con la cabeza  
  
_Nunca crei que los merodeadores fueran tan sensitivos_ Dijo Bella despues de un tiempo de silencio_ Excepto ese Pettergiew, se quedo ahí mirandonos como bichos raros  
  
_No me cae bien ese chico_ Dijo Lily  
  
_A mi si_ Todas miraron extrañadas a Megan_ ¿Qué?, Solo me parece guapo...  
  
_¿Guapo?_ Pregunto sarcasticamente Susab y todas rieron_ Pero ya, en serio, tienes que disculparte con Potter, Lily, parece muy dolido... si hubieses visto su cra de frustacion mientras tu le decias todas esas cosas...  
  
_La vi_ Dijo Lily cortante mientras se paraba_ Hablare con el, en este mismo momento  
  
_Eso es Lily_ La animaron sus amigas  
  
_Y si quieres,tampoco le vendria mal un besito de buenas noches_ Susan guiñeo un ojo  
  
_Susan!_Replico Bella a su lado  
  
_O una noche pasional...  
  
_SUSAN!_Lily la miro escandalizada mientras salia del Gran Salon con mil cosas en la cabeza y buscando la manera de disculparse con el chico que habia hecho los ultimos dias de su vida un infierno  
  
********************* Fin del Cap. 2************************  
  
Hola a todos!!, espero q esten disfrutando leer este fict tanto como yo lo disfruto escribiendo. Creo que este es uno de los pocos ficts con los que me enganche, despues de todo, jaja. Creo que os ficts que me salen momentaneamente y sin planear son los que mas me gustan, porque no se a que llevare la historia!  
  
Y ahora mas misterios que resolver!, por lo q ven mucho no resolvi de las preguntas anteriores asi que aquí pongo nuevamente para que las recuerden a algunas de ellas:  
  
¿Se reconciliaran Lily y James?¿Terminaran con su odio?  
  
¿Qué sucedió entre Susan y Sirius el curso pasado que hace que Sus este tan triste y el chico arrepentido?  
  
¿Arabella de veras gustara de Lupin?  
  
¿Johny gustara de alguna de las chicas?  
  
¿Qué habra pasado, con detalles, entre los padres de Lily y James? ¿El padre de Lily muerto?¿y la madre de James?¿Por qué no la mencionan?  
  
¿No estuvieron muy muy guapos y lindos Sirius y Remus cuando abrazaron a Lily?  
  
¿Y la lista de chicos? ¿Qué se traeran los ojos de Remus?  
  
¿Sirius tendra una obsecion con los ositos gays?  
  
Y mas misterios por resolver..ujajaja. En este Cap. tenia planeado poner lo que habia echo enfadarlos, pero no c.. la hice tan larga q decidi ponerlo en el prox. Y , mas q tod, q les parecio la conversacion asi q tuvieron James y Lily? No estuvo Lily medio mala?, aunque James si que se puso violento... no sabe Lily las concecuencias que le traera eso...  
  
Y los misterios del cap. anterior q todavia no c resolvieron:  
  
¿ Que contendra la misteriosa carta que recibio Lupin para hacer que estuviera tan deprimido y que ni siquiera se lo contara a sus amigos?  
  
¿ Que fue lo que paso entre Lily, James y los demas para que comenzaran a hacerse venganzas y bromas?  
  
¿qué planificara James con el regalo de Mei?¿cortara con ella?¿no les ce tremendamente mal?  
  
¿De que se tratara todo el asunto del padre de James y su posicion en el ministerio, que pondra tan mal a su hijo?  
  
¿De quien de las tres chicas estara enamorado Severus Snape? (y no chicas, la respuesta no es obvia) En este cap. ni siquiera parecio Snapy, ujajajaja  
  
¿Cómo desperatara Remus la proxima vez a la rata traidora? (yo espero q con un hacha en la cabeza!)  
  
¿CON QUIEN CREEN QUE HAGA PAREJA QUIEN? ¿resolveran todos sus diferencias y conflictos?  
  
¿Dumbledore hara algo util este año?  
  
¿Aparecera Sexy Voldie en el fict?  
  
Eso y mas misterios que se agregaron. Guau!, cuanto me queda por resolver, y todavia me falta mas, jua jua jua, una muerte de la madre de uno de ls chicos años atrás traera a concecuencias mas discuciones y peleas entre una de las parejas.  
  
¿Megan sera asi como parece o tendre otra personalidad?  
  
En el prox. Cap. tambien describire a nuestros personajes mejor, deteniendose en cada uno y q clase de popularidad, fisico tenian, etc.  
  
Bueno, besos, este cap. se lo dedico a cada uno q lo lea, ya q todavia ni el preimer cap. se publico y no se quien lo leera. Aunq personalemente se lo dedido a Icaper y Maiza Herlo  
  
Cmi Weasley  
  
Camila Gimenez Zapiola  
  
Pd: paciencia con Amores en Guerra, PARA TODOS, ya q me esta costando demasiado escribirlo. Tratare de mandarlo en cuanto pueda  
  
Pd2: dentro de poco mando el cuarto cap. de besarte es un arte 


	3. Solucionando y recordando

"El otro lado de la estrella"  
  
Por: Cmi Weasley  
  
Capitulo tres: Solucionando y recordando Sirius, Remus y Peter entraron a la habitación lentamente, con un semblante preocupado en la cara. Cada uno por diferentes razones, pero en ese momento todos pensaban en lo mismo mientras se recostaban en sus camas y descansaban un poco antes de preparase para las horas de clases de ese día. -¿Ya se te paso el mal humor?—Le pregunto Remus a Peter, quien miraba todo con cara de enfado -No mejoro al verlos abrazando a esa loca—Peter los miro ofendido—Abrazar a una chica extraña con pelo azul, están locos? -Peter, no seas estúpido—Exclamo Sirius mientras Remus se golpeaba la cabeza contra el respaldo de su cama, gritando "Porque?porque?"—Si sigues diciendo cosas tan idiotas Remus terminara cortándose las venas -Peter, la chica de pelo azul era Evans, E-V-A-N-S, James le tiño el pelo con un hechizo ayer en la noche, antes de que ella se fuera a domir—Remus lo miro disgustado -Ahhhhhhhh!!, entonces no estaban abrazando a una extraña? -No -Ahhhhh!!, entonces la chica que le grito a James no era una loca compulsiva cualquiera? -No -Ahhhhhh!!, entonces el cielo no es violeta? -No, Peter, el cielo es azul—Sirius miro por la ventana como para verificarlo—Y creo que Evans si necesito nuestra ayuda esta mañana, hicimos bien en abrazarla, parecia muy triste -Si—Remus apoyo a su amigo mientras alistaba sus cosas para ir bajando—Parecia muy frustada, aun recuerdo el año pasado como lloraba cuando se acababa de enterar que su padre habia muerto en manos de mortifagos -Si, y se echaba la culpa contastemente a ella porque era bruja—Sirius tambien tomo sus cosas -Aunque creo que nadie sufrio mas que Figg cuando su padre y madre murieron—Dijo Remus con el ceño fruncido—Aunque nunca especifico de que habian muerto -Yo creo que tambien fue culpa de Voldemort eso—Dijo Sirius mientras Peter temblaba ligeramente por el nombre -Pues yo aun opino que si creia que estaban locos por haber abrazado a una chica de pelo azul loca compulsiva—Dijo Peter mientras salia el por la puerta del cuarto—Mas dementes estan por haber abrazado a la rara y peligrosa Evans...Aunque hay que admitirlo:La chica no esta nada, nada mal—Y con eso cerro la puerta de un portazo -¬¬...Peter esta cada día mas bobo—Susurro Sirius a Remus mientras los dos salian de la habitacion -Si, es verdad-Remus miro a Sirius preocupado, pero luego cambio rapidamete de tema como si hablar de Peter ni siquiera valiera la pena(N/A: no la vale)--¿A que se refirio March de algo que tu le hiciste? A algo que la hiciste sufrir demasiado... -Emmm...Este...Estupideces de mujeres, tu sabes—Sirius cruzo rapidamente el retrato de la sala comun y acelero el paso -A mi no me mientes, ¿qué le hiciste?—Remus se cruzo de brazos enojado—Se supone que soy tu amigo -Cosas que preferiria olvidar,contento?—Dijo Sirius enojado mientras entraba al aula de Historia de la Magia y se sentaba en el ultimo banco de todos con un ademan violento y las chicas se daban vuelta en su banco para observar al moreno y susurrar lo lindo que estaba cuando se enfadaba—Y uds. Dejen de mirarme!—Grito molesto a las chicas, quien contentas de que se le dirigiera la palabra lo miraron mas -¬¬...—Remus miro molesto a su amigo y se sento al lado del banco vacio que habia entre ellos donde normalmente se sentaria James -¿Dónde esta James?, no lo vi desde que desayunamos, y despues creo que se molesto y se fue no se porque...—Peter miro a sus amigos confundido y ellos lo miraron muy molestos -¬¬XXX...tsk tsk...—Sirius hizo musiquita de terror como quien va a entrar en colapso -¬¬XXXXXXXXXX.... Pero para suerte de la pequeña rata, en ese momento un hombre de semblante muy viejo entro en el salon y golpeo la puerta fuertemente haciendo que el salon callara inmediatamente. Comenzo a pasar lista diciendo los nombres de todos los alumnos extrañamente mal hasta el final, en el que levanto la vista a su clase y pregunto -¿Alguien sabe donde estan Perkins y Eloise? Todos comprendieron inmediatamente que el Profesor Binns se referia a James y Lily. Todos negaron con la cabeza. -¿Dónde diablos se mete Potter?—Pregunto Lily medio enojada mientras inspeccionaba cada aula con detenimiento y ya hacia casi media hora que lo buscaba. Se habia fijado en todos lados: miles de aulas, la sala comun,el baño de los prefectos, las mazmorras, hasta en el cuarto del chico!, pero ni rastro de el. Subio unas escaleras mas llegando al septimo y ultimo piso rendida. No habia mas que hacer, no sabia donde se encontraba Potter y necesitaba pedirle disculpas antes de que las bromas se hicieran diez veces peores. Y ademas, aunque odiara al chico, habia notado claramente la cara de dolor que habia puesto mientras ella le decia eso y sentia, extrañamente, un remordimiento fuerte en su pecho al recordarlo. Miro su brazo: aun las marcas que le habia hecho el chico estaban impresas. Flexiono el brazo, aun le dolia. Se sento apoyadose contra la pared y dejandose deslisar al suelo, con los mechones azules cubriendole el rostro, y sin mas ni menos se puso a llorar, abrazandose las piernas y sin querer recordar como vio a su padre en su funeral, tan frio y con la cara en una mueca de susto, como se entero, en el colegio, en su año anterior, cuando recibio la carta, sabiendo inmediatamente que habia perdido a lo que mas queria, que estaba sola en el mundo, sola y alejada de su casa, sin mas que su madre y su hermana que nunca la apoyaban, que siempre la vieron como una rara. Sollozo mas fuerte recordando su reciente verano. Las muecas de su madre, los gritos de su hermana, acompañados de los multiples llantos que rodeaban la casa y las miradas de culpabilidad todas dirigidas a la pelirroja. Si, era bien sabido por su familia que a su padre lo habian matado solo por ser muggle y padre de una sangre sucia. Estaba sola, completamente sola... -Pero no es culpa del idiota de Potter—Penso para si misma mientras mas lagrimas caian de sus mejillas—Es cierto, se que su padre es mortifago, pero el no tiene la culpa, el solo el hijo... ¿Acaso yo soy culpable de ser hija de muggles?¿yo de lo anticuada que es mi madre?, no, y en eso lo entiendo... Eres una idiota, Lily,mira decirle eso... Y mas ahora que estas sola por culpa de su padre.. Dio un respingo y recapasito sus palabras. ¿Sola?, no, quizas no estaba sola. No, no lo estaba. Desde pequeña sus mejores amigas, Belle, Susan y Megan la habian apoyado y ella sabia que jamas la desfraudarian, que la querian. Rio entre lagrimas pero sin dejar de sollozar y recordo lo locas que eran sus amigas. (N/A: ahora aproveho para hacer todas las descripciones detenidamente) Estaba Susan March, la chica a la que primero habia conocido aquel primer curso. Con su pelo ondulado y negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura y sus ojos grises heredados de su madre, demasiado delgada diria cualquier mujer y con un busto mediano, la chica era caracterizada por ser siempre la loca del grupo, ayudada por ser muy simpatica y la mas pervertida del grupo. Su familia era rica pero no creia en la limpieza de sangre y aunque no apoyaban a Voldemort, Susan les habia comentado una vez que habia descubierto a su padre aportando dinero a el para que no se metiera con su familia. Casi todos los veranos iban a su casa y se quedaban alli lo que restaba. Aunque no era mala alumna, no era la primera y odiaba todo lo relacionado con pociones y defensa. No tenia idea de lo que era el Quiddiuch Luego le seguia Bella, Arabella Figg. Huerfana de padre y madre, la chica pasaba los veranos en casa de sus abuelos, unos brujos muy amigables y respetuosos. Aunque ni pasaba un mes alli, hasta que Susan la invitaba a pasar el verano a su casa con Lily y las dos aceptaban gustosas. Susan vivia en un pueblo magico bastante popular para todos y se encontraban en el pueblo con muchos alumnos de Hogwarts. Rubia hasta debajo de los hombros, con los ojos castaños mesclados con un poco de verde, flaca pero no muy delgada y con un busto algo grande para su edad, la chica se caracterizaba por ser alocada y traviesa, pero al mismo tiempo tranquila y pensativa. Le encantaba leer y su facinacion eran los gatos. En el grupo era esencial para los planes de las bromas y resolver los problemas sociales. Odiaba a los merodeadores, pero nadie le caia tan mal como el chico del que hablaba siempre: Lupin. Cuarta en la clase, la chica era estudiosa pero no se mataba por sacar buenas notas. Era golpeadora( puesto raro en una chica) en el equipo de Quiddiuch de Gryffindor. Megan Milles, con el pelo castaño y los ojos extremadamente negros, era mitad bruja. Su madre era muggle. Tenia una familia feliz y cinco hermanas mas grandes, con las que constantemente luchaba y competia por ser la mejor de ellas. Rellenita por una extraña alergia presentada el año pasado y con el busto justo, Megan era una chica timida y reservada. Sus amigas siempre se preguntaban si la conocian del todo, porque nunca sabia realmente como la chica era. Muy tranquila, se podia decir, y de esas que nunca dicen las cosas de frente. Le iba bien en la clase, pero no mejor que ninguna de sus tres amigas Y finalmente ella, quien completaba el grupo, Lily Evans. Huerfana de padre desde hacia casi un año, todavia ni se cumplia, y extrañamente apartada, ese mes era el blanco de los merodeadores, a quienes odiaba desde la primera vez que los vio en el expreso de Hogwarts en primer año. Pelirroja con el pelo hasta debajo de la cintura, un rojo extremadamente fuerte, y los ojos verdes esmeraldas de su padre, la chica, al igual que dos de sus tres amigas (Megan es la que no) era bien perseguida por los chicos del colegio, aunque para muchos eran algo extrañas ya que eran las unicas chicas del colegio que nunca se habian fijado en los merodeadores, y eso al mismo tiempo era extrañamente extraño y exitante para la seccion masculina: porque por una parte sabian que a esas chicas los merodeadores: galanes mundiales de chicas en todo hogwarts, incluso profesoras, nunca las tendrian y por otra parte los hacia sospechar de que ellas no tuvieran intereses masculinos y fueran lesbianas por eso, aunque eso se podia decir que lo hacia mas excitante todavia. Con el busto mediano, y curvas delgadas y perfectas. Atraia mucha atencion en el colegio. Era prefecta y la primera en su clase, totalmente orgullosa de serlo, aunque no extricta, porque ella mismo rompia las normas Y claro, no podian faltar los que habian hecho su vida extremadamente dificil en esos ultimos dias. Lily sonrio entre lagrimas recordando la broma que tenia planeada para aquellos canallas, los cuatro, en plan de venganza por lo del pelo azul y lo de la histerica novia de Potter Potter, aun ese nombre le daba una punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho. Con el pelo negro azabache desordenado, siempre y extrañamente desordenado cuando habia una chica cerca, el chico NO llevaba gafas (N/A: en el libro 5 no figura q el chico las lleve ni en el uno, con el espejo de erised) y dejaba a la vista unos bonitos ojos avellanas. Con una sonrisa mala y traviesa, el chico levantaba puñados de chicas en el colegio, asi teniendo su proio club de fans y sin poder llegar a ningun lado sin haber tenido por lo menos una propuesta de amor. Cambiando de chica cada dos semanas o una y media, era lo que se decia el rompe corazones de Hogwarts, aunque menos que otro que era su mejor amigo. Amigable y caballeroso, aunque al mismo tiempo arrogante y presumido, Potter era una buena persona y no tenia idealismos de racismo ni diferencias de sangre ni nada, al contario de los ideales de su padre. Su padre, hombre a punto de ser declarado ministro de la magia pero con mas enemigos que casi Voldemort, el tipo desbordaba en poder y dinero. Enfurecia con cualquier tipo de cosa que pudiera dejarlo en vergüenza ante las elecciones, y eso incluia a que su hijo se comportara. Era bien sabido que James era prefecto porque su padre lo habia obligado para divulgarlo entre sus amigos. Y no todos, pero si los afectados, sabian que el padre de James era un importante seguidor de Voldemort, aunque su hijo siempre habia negado a aceptarlo y a abrir los ojos, creyendo siempreque habia sido un rumor inventado.Capitan y buscador del equipo de Quiddiuch de Gryffindor, eso le daba todavia mas popularidad y le contrastaban un cuerpo fuerte. Segundo en la clase, peleando siempre con Evans por eso. Sirius Black, amigo del alma de James,era un chico extremadamente sexy y guapo. Con sus ojos azules y el pelo negro que elegantemente le caia sobre la cara, la piel morena como si saliera todo el tiempo de una playa y los musculos ejercitados por ser golpeador junto a Bella en el equipo de Quiddiuch, tenia todavia mas admiradoras que James y no cambiaba de novia tan seguido como el, sino mas, usualmente no duraban ni cinco dias sus romances y siempre insistia en que la chica con la que estaba saliendo era completamente perfecta. A diferencia de su amigo, a el si le gustaba ser atacado por manadas de chicas locas y babosas. No era muy bueno en clase, le gustaba mucho vagar y tenia a muchas chicas para como ocuparse de eso. Pero sus dotes naturales y que le facinaban eran Pociones y Transfiguraciones. Proviniente de una familia a la cual no soportaba, quienes tenian mucho dinero y poder, pero creian en la limpieza de sangre y apoyaban a Voldemort pero no eran mortifagos. Luego Remus Lupin, amigo que se unio a ellos en el tercer año en Hogwarts, cuando los chicos descubrieron su secreto: el ser un hombre-lobo. Desde que el se unio formaron el grupo de los merodeadores y pusieron esos sobrenombres estupidos y "secretos",según Lily, aunque claro ella no sabia lo que era Lupin. Con su cabello castaño claro, sus ojos miel, ese cuerpo atletico y esa constante sonrisa en la cara, el chico tambien tenia su club de fans y era atacado constantemente, a lo que trataba de evitar. A diferencia de sus amigos no era de los que desechaban a las chicas y sus relaciones duraban un mes por lo menos, aunque aceptaba que le encantaba coquetear a las chicas y provocarlas, divirtiendose con las diferentes reacciones que ponian las mujeres. Estudioso, reservado y el mas tranquilo del grupo (aunque claro, a comparacion de los otros, jeje... yo pareceria la santa catolica, ujajaja) el chico tenia un aire misterioso que encantaba a las chicas y solia el poner orden a que sus amigos no fueran expulsados de la escuela ( lo planeaba mejor y lo hacian mas en secreto...^-^). Jugaba como uno de los cazadores en el equipo de James, aunque solo para ayudar a su amigo porque la verdad es que le tenia miedo a las alturas Y luego el menos de los menos, LA RATA , ejem.. emm.. perdon, Peter la Rata Hija De *5547´`+´ Pettigrew. Este chico, popular por su cara de niño mimado que necesita cariño y tambien por ser amigo de los chicos mas guapos de Hogwarts y mios (tomen esa, chicas, ujajaja soy yo, la autora, no Lily, ehee..e ehhh). Timido, relleno, con el cerebro mas chico que una nuez, creo que no hace falta mas descripciones... U.U Lily agacho la cabeza sintiendose culpable y la apoyo en sus rodillas mientras mas lagrimas rodeaban sus mejillas. No debio de haberle dicho eso a Potter, no debio... Seria un idiota cabezon arrogante y el chico que mas odiaba en el mundo pero una cosa era seguirle la revancha y otra bajar a su nivel y herirlo con palabras y cosas de las que no tenian la culpa.  
  
Lentamente se levanto del suelo y la pared sucia sobre la que se habia apoyado, rendida ante su busca de Potter decidio volver a la Sala Comun y encerrarse en la habitacion todo el día. Quizas podria hablar con el en el día siguiente. Fue entonces cuando Lily puso su pie en el primer escalon de la escalera que llevaba abajo cuando escucho un gemido de angustia al fondo del pasillo. Volvio su vista hacia atrás y trato de desifrar de donde venia. Al fondo del pasillo, una puerta entreabierta lo acortaba, inmediatamente Lily escucho otro gemido mas de angustia y concluyo en que esa era la puerta del aula de astronomia, donde generalmente los alumnos solo estaban a las nueve de la noche, cada viernes, solo en clase. El resto de la semana el lugar era competamente deshabilitado. Se acerco lentamente a la puerta, procurando no ser escuchada, mientras mas lagrimas sin poder evitarlo seguian cayendo por sus mejillas. Asomo su cabeza y solto un suspiro de alivio al ver quien estaba alli, que no fue escuchado por la persona que habitaba el lugar. Y al fin, alli estaba. Despues de haberlo buscado por el castillo completo. La sombra del moreno se veia de espaldas, algo encorvada, sentado en una ventana y con las piernas colgando del otro lado. Lily se acerco lentamente al chico, quien ahora parecia mas tranquilo, aunque temia ser escuchada. La sala era grande, enorme, como casi todas las aulas del castillo, aunque esta parecia la mas oscura de todas ya que las ventanas estaban oscurecidas para observar mejor el cielo y las estrellas. Grandes telescopios y instrumentos de astronomia inundaban la sala , dejando poco espacio en el lugar. Al menos treinta ventanas ocupaban las paredes y arriba, en el techo, una gran ventana, de día tapada por una tabla, se podia ver claramente encima de ellos. Lily se acerco a James (N/A: quien mas pensaban q era?), quien no se habia dado cuenta de que habia otra persona en la habitación, y se fijo por encima de su hombro. El chico sostenia entre sus manos una pequeña fotografia, muy arrugada y parecia vieja. En ella un niño de no mas de cuatro años sonreia sosteniendo lo que parecia su primera escoba de Quidduich y a su lado una mujer rubia, con los ojos avellanas y una enorme sonrisa en la cara lo besaba en una mejilla, radiante. _ Mama... Si tan solo me dijeras que esta pasando..._Susurro James mientras acariciaba con el dedo indice el rostro de su madre. Lily no puso evitar soltar un repentino sollozo nuevamente y el chico se volvio alarmado hacia atrás, haciendo que la chica se asustara brevemente. La miro primero con sorpresa, escondiendo muy rapido la foto en su tunica, pero luego sus ojos se entornaron y la miro triste mientras que la chica soltaba mas lagrimas_ Evans... ¿Qué quieres?, ¿vienes a burlarte de mi de nuevo? _No..._ Lily se seco las lagrimas y le devolvió la mirada indiferente_ Es una bonita fotografia.. _¿La...?_ James la miro boquiabierto, pero luego cerro la boca y se hundio de hombros_ Si...Es la unica que tengo de ella y yo juntos _ Potter, yo..._ Lily se sento a su lado en la ventana, sin tocarlo y acomodo sus piernas como para que colgaran al vacio como las del chico_ Queria pedirte disculpas_ Dijo finalmente mirando sus pies _¿Por qué?_ El chico alzo su mirada a ella desafiante_ ¿No es después de todo lo que dijiste la verdad? _ Si, lo es, pero..._ Lily se seco las lagrimas que caian por sus mejillas_ Se que tu no tienes la culpa, y yo siento habertelo dicho, fue muy injusto de mi parte _ Mi padre no es un asesino, Evans_ El chico la miro frio_ Es mi padre, y yo lo admiro, no eres quien para juzgarlo sin conocerlo _ Tu no sabes nada de lo que paso el año pasado _Lily lo miro llorando y el chico desvio su vista hacia los terrenos_ Tu no sabes lo que es que te echen constantemente tu familia que eres el culpable de arruinarla, y todo por culpa de los mortifgos... A veces desearia no haber sido nunca una bruja.. _ Nunca nieges lo que eres ni te lamentes por ello_ Lily lo miro sorprendida y James se froto los ojos cansado_ Te perdono, a cualquiera le puede pasar... _Pero yo... _ Te perdono_ Finalizo James quitándose las manos de la cara y la chica cerro la boca_ Aunque yo no lamento las bromas que te he hecho _ Yo tampoco_Lily le devolvió la mirada y los dos se miraron con odio, separándose lo mas posible uno del otro. Lily se apoyo en la pared de costado, apoyando su brazo y fue entonces cuando sintio un dolor fuerte y se llevo una mano a el, dejando soltar un breve gemido de dolor _¿Qué te pasa?_ Pregunto James desviando su mirada de los terrenos y mirando como la pelirroja se frotaba el hombro _ El brazo... No es nada.._Lily intento ocultar los moretones y marcas que James le habia dejado, pero el chico las vio mas rapido _ Eso si lo siento_ James sonrio culpable y se acerco a la chica quien lo miraba desconfiada_ ¿No muerdo, sabes?, bueno, en realidad si_ Reconoció ante la mirada irónica de Lily_ pero no te lo hare a ti.... _ Auch_ Se quejo Lily cuando el chico paso un dedo por el lugar, sentia como este respiraba cerca de ella y como estaba a tan pocos centímetros del chico que odiaba,por un solo instante un leve color carmin se asomo en las mejillas de esta _ Lo siento, no seas maricona_ Se burlo James mientras Lily lo miraba rencorosa_ Nunca le habia hecho esto a una chica, no soy asi.. De verdad lo siento _ No importa_ Lily se solto de el rapidamente y trato de alejarse, pero consiguiéndolo muy poco, haciendo que el chico la mirara extrañado pero no dijera nada_ Yo te provoque _ Igual, lo siento mucho _Volvio a tomarle el breazo y a examinarlo_ Tengo una pomada en mi cuarto para esta clase de golpes, Remus siempre esta lleno de ellos, después ven y te la doy, cura al instante _ Gracias_ La chica sonrio mirando a James ,quien seguia expeccionando la herida, extrañada. Nunca hubiera pensado que el chico era asi de atento, siempre habia creido que al chico solo le importaba el mismo _ ¿Qué es esto?_ Pregunto de repente James haciendo que la chica saliera de sus pensamientos. El chico señalaba su cuello y un collar que estaba lleno de figuras que parecian peces _ Ahh, esto_ Lily sonrio llevándose una mano al collar que el chico señalaba_ Son peces, desde pequeña tengo fascinación al mundo acuatico. Es un símbolo de cada clase de ellos, los colecciono desde que tengo memoria. Siempre quise tener un acuario, pero mi madre ni mi hermana nunca lo aceptarian _¿Cuál es este?_ Pregunto James interesado señalando un pez rosado bastante bonito, que tenia la cara hinchada _¿Este?, es el Kilan, el pez del amor_ Lily sonrio_ Es mi favorito, por eso esta en el medio _ ¿Pez del amor?_ Pregunto James con un tono de burla _ Búrlate, pero cuenta que cada pareja que vio este pez cuando estaban juntos duro para toda la vida _ Lily sonrio _La costumbre es besarse cuando se lo ve, aunque es muy difícil _¿Algo así como amor eterno?_Pregunto James interesado _Si, algo así_ Lily se volvio a el_ ¿Tu crees en el? _ Si, claro que si_ James sonrio hipócrita_ Aunque todavía no lo he encontrado _ Que bueno, porque yo no creo en el_ Lily se levanto y miro al chico con rencor, como recordando una vieja costumbre_ Preparate mi broma en venganza por esto_ Señalo su cabello azul _Me decepcionaria que no te vengaras _ Dijo el chico tambien rencoroso _ No te precupes, no te decepcionaras _Lily se dirigio a la puerta_ Aun te odio _ Yo tambien preciosa_ James le saco la lengua y la chica cerro la puerta enojada _ Idiota_ Susurro mientras caminaba a la Sala Comun de Gryffindor Mientras tanto, en la Sala Comun de Gryffindor... _Un paso mas, Lupin, y desearas no haber nacido_ Susurro una rubia que estaba parada en la Sala Comun, al lado de dos chicos bastante guapos _ Ya desearias que me acercara, Figg _ Susurro Remus mientras que abatido se sentaba en uno de los sillones _ ¿Creen que Jamisie este bien?_ Pregunto Sirius apretándose las manos nervioso y preocupado _No creo que le haya pasado nada, Black, por milésima vez_ Le respondio Bella harta sentándose tambien pero al lado de Susan, bastante apartada de Lupin _ Pues yo creo que James y Lily la estan pasando MUY bien_ Susan esbozo una sonrisa pervertida_ En un lugar, solitos, bastante oscuro y ellos dos c... _SUSAN!_ Le reprocho Bella antes de que la chica se pasara diciendo barbaridades _ Confortándose..._ Susan sonrio_ Te das cuenta?, aquí la pervertida eres tu... Tu eres la que imagina esas cosas _ A todo esto, ¿por qué estamos con ELLOS O_o? _ Pregunto Megan sonrojada señalando a los merodeadores _ Porque los idiotas estan en la misma sitiuacion que nosotras, Meguita_ Susan se llevo una mano a la cabeza dramatizando_ Esperando la respuesta de que encuentren a nustros inocentes amigos vivos y no comidos por las cucarachas que acechan en los alrededores, aunque es lo mas probable... U.U... _ ¿Inocentes? _ Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Bella, Sirius y Remus con las cejas alzadas _ ¿ENTONCES ESTAN COMIDOS POR CUCARACHAS QUE ACECHAN LOS PASILLOS?_ Megan hizo una mueca de desmayo y asco, subiéndose al sillon_ Yuk!, odio los bichos, seria la peor forma de morir... _ ¬¬... Era una broma Megan..._Bella le lanzo una mirada de "yo se todo" _Ahh.. si, ya lo sabia..._ Megan se alzo de hombros sonrojada y se fue sin decir mas a su habitación _Es rara_ Exclamo Sirius una vez que la chica desaparecio _ Es NUESTRA amiga_ Gritaron las dos chicas con los puños alzados _ T-T...Bueno..._ Sirius se encogio y volvio a sentarse en un sofa _A todo esto, ¿aun recuerdan porque comenzamos a pelearnos?_ Pregunto Bella tras un silencio incomodo _ Siempre nos peleamos_ Rerspondio Remus al instante _Lo se idiota_ Conesto Bella de mala manera_ pero cuando comenzamos a hacernos bromas y eso... _Ahh...mmm...esteeeee....No, no lo recuerdo..._ Sirius se hundió de hombros con una sonrisa _Yo si lo recuerdo_ Dijeron Susan y Remus al mismo tiempo, y se miraron los dos con odio por haber concordado. Siguió Susan_ Fue cuando ustedes le prepararon la broma a Snape y nosotras se la arruinamos, en especial Lily que le tiro el pote de poción a Potter en la cara... _ Ahh, si, ahora si recuerdo... _ Sirius se froto la barbilla y recordo la sitiuacion_ Odio a Snape... ********************* FLASH BACK*********************** _ NIACA NIACA NIACA_ Remus reia maquiavélicamente junto a sus amigos mientras revolvia lo que parecia una pocion con una cuchara_ Snapy quedara muy horrible después de esto... _ Si, pero creo que combinaran mas con su color y grasa de pelo_ Dijo James riendo con los demas y una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo sus labios_ Este es el fin de su reputación _ POR HACERLE LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE AL GRASOSO_ Anuncio Sirius con una copa sacada de la nada (O_O) _ PORQUE SE PONGA A MARICONEAR_ Gritaron los otros tres merodeadores con las mismas copas sacadas de la nada de Sirius y las chocaron, derramando la cerveza de manteca que tenia dentro. Luego las bebieron gustosos y con sonrisas maliciosas se frotaron la panza y se recostaron en los sillones de la sala ultra ultra secreta que solo ellos conocían y ni a mi me dejan mirar ( N/A: ¬¬... Son malos, eh!, se supone que yo escribo todo....Debe haber sido idea de la rata) _ ¿ Y cuando estara lista, Moony?_ Pregunto Sirius con una expresión sadica _ Dentro de media hora..._ Afirmo Remus con la misma expresión __U_U...Es mucho tiempo..._Se quejo Sirius aburrido _Tiempo, tiempo, amigo Padfoot... ¿qué es el tiempo?_ James abrazo a su amigo mientras recitaba_...¿Una aguja en un reloj?,¿ los momentos que pasamos?... Tiempo....Oh, momentos... Instantes _ ¿O_o?_Sirius miro a su amigo como si se hubiera vuelto loco y se zafo de su brazo_ Si, Jaime, si... _Dejalo, esta en sus momentos poéticos y buscando la vida..._ Remus se encogiode hombros_ ¿Quién es esta vez la chica, James? _ ¿Chica?, ¿ porque chica?, es mujer, como una flor, debil, pero hermosa, con esencia que te cautiva... Mujer, no chica, mujer..._James comenzo a pasearse andando _ O_o.................................. Esta vez le golpeo duro.................. _ No Padfoot, es uno leve, lo he visto peor_ Remus tranquilizo a su amigo_ Dinos quien es la "Mujer" James... _ Rose, su nombre es Rose... como la rosa, con sus labios rojos y fogosa como su nombre... Rose, como la película de titanic..._Y aquí sus amigos solo se taparon los oidos_ Every night in my dreams, i see youuuuuu, i need u... lararararara...go on..lalalalala... NEAR, FAR, WHEREVER U ARE... (N/A: cancion de Titanic, yuck!) _Me asusta, Remusin... tengo miedooooo_ Exclamo Peter escondiéndose detrás de su amigo _Que se calle.... _Sirius se tapaba los oidos con fuerza y tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas_ Me estoy muriendo... _ Esta bien_ Acepto Remus con desgano quien tambien se tapaba los oidos_ Pero solo por un ratito, es nuestro amigo... SILENCIUM!_Y con esto James se atraganto de repente y, asustado al principio pero después comprendio, miro a sus amigos con odio _Lo siento, Jaime-Pooh, pero no clasificaste en Operación Triunfo_Sirius sonrio_ Ademas, nos tenemos que preocupar por el plan...UJAJAJAJAJA _UJAJAJAJAJA_ Le devolvieron la risa maléfica sus amigos, excepto James que no podia hablar, asi que sonrio maléficamente y choco los puños Quince minutos mas tarde los merodeadores se encontraban escondidos detrás de una estatua de un troll que parecia mas que estupido _ ¿Ya tenemos la pocion arriba?_ Pregunto James quien ya habia recuperado la voz, pero como todavía le quedaba parte del hechizo lo hacia en voz de duencito con voz de pito que lo hacia muy gracioso _ Si, la pusimos yo y Sirius_ Respondio Remus a su lado _ Peter quizo ayudar, tu sabes...U.U..._Nego con la cabeza frustado_ Le cayo algo de pocion encima _¿Se echo a perder?_ Pregunto James muy precupado y con la molesta voz de enanito _ No, lo llevamos a la enfermeria rapido para que no le saliera nada_Respondio Remus mecánicamente _ Me referia a la pocion ;D _James puso cara de "Me interesa mas saber que hace Snape en su recreo libre antes de ver si la rata esta bien..." _Ahh, si, por suerte yo la atrape antes que el idiota la volcara mucho sobre el_ Sirius sonrio satisfecho _Si, el GRAN Sirius Black..._ Se burlo Remus _ Claro que si, soy el mejor..._ Sirius puso unas manos detras de su cabeza y comenzo a posar como si estuviera en una sesión de fotos _Es muy molesto que hagas eso..._ Remus lo miro enojado y desafiante_ Apuesto que yo lo hago mejor... Y con esto Remus se puso a su lado y comenzo a posar al igual que su amigo, poniendo imágenes sexies a una camara invisible...(N/A: Chicos, vengan, la autora es la camara....) (N/A: ya toy mal de la cabeza U_U....). _Jamsie, Jamsie, ¿quién posa mejor?_ Pregunto Remus llamando a su amigo que seguia espiando por la rendija _Me parece que alguien viene..... _¿A que yo?, YO!, YO!,_ Sirius comenzo a dar saltitos y a posar todavía mas sexy_ JAIME!_ Grito en tono de reproche _ SHHHH!, es Snape... _ Por supuesto que yo poso mejor _Remus afirmo con la cabeza y se tiro el cabello para atrás poniendo una mano en su barbilla_ ¿A que si, Prongs? _ Claro que no, yo poso mil veces mejor que ustedes_ El moreno esbozo una sonrisa seductora que no combinaban para nada con la voz que tenia en ese momento y hizo que sus amigos dejaran de posar y lo miraran ofendidos_ Pero ese no es el caso, Snape esta justo delante de aquí, tengo que salir... _Fue buena mi idea de esperar aquí, sabia que Snape estaba en la bibloteca... Me parece que acecha a una chica, últimamente esta mucho ahí..._ Sirius se rasco la barbilla_ Extraño.. Snivellus....¿enamorado?_ Y con esto comenzo a reir como un tonto (N/A: un tonto muy muy muy muy guapo) seguido de sus dos amigos. Entonces James salio para retener a Snape _Ehh... Snivellus, ¿qué haces por aquí?_ Pregunto James con un tono burlon deteniéndole el paso. Y de repente, sin previo aviso, Snape comenzo a reir como un loco desaforado. James lo miro extrañado y se alejo unos metros, luego vio como sus amigos miraban sorprendidos la esena desde la rendija de los ojos del troll, el se hundio de hombros en señal de que no entendía nada._ Emm... ¿Estas bien?, digo, usualmente no ries cuando nos encontramos A esto y a sopresa de James, Snape lo miro nuevamente y rio todavía mas fuerte, sosteniéndose la barriga y echándose al suelo a reir mas... _ ¿Qué diablos te sucede, Snapy?_ Grito Jame molesto y el grasoso siguió riendo ahogando gritos de euforia _Pa- pa...pareces uno de los.. Te-Telletubbies cuando hablas asi!!_ Grito el grasoso mientras reia mas fuerte y James ponia una mueca de horros y se agarraba el cabello desesperadamente _NOOOOOOOOOO!, cualquier cosa menos eso!_ Grito mientras se llevaba una mano a la garganta_ Hola... probando... No, no, sigo pareciéndome uno de esas bestias... Hola, holitas... No, ahora me parezco a uno los pokemon...noooo!, ¿esta es mi voz?_ Y se llevo una mano a la garganta desesperado_ Remus, te voy a matar, ¿esta es MI voz? _Sip!, Potter, tienes la voz mas idiota que oi en mi vida_ Exclamo Snape riendo _Bueno....._ James se hundio de hombros_ ¿ ya que?, a lo que iba... si, Snapy deja de reirte que lo que te voy a decir es serio _ Esta bien_ Snape se puso de pie y lo miro desafiante_ Telle-Potter ;D!!! _ SNAPE!!!, DIJE SERIO_ Exclamo James enojado mientras que gritaba con voz chillante _ Esta bien_ Snape borro su sonrisa mecánicamente_ Potter..._ Susurro con desprecio _Snivellus... _ ;D!!!!;D!!!!, JAJAJA...._ Snape se tiro al piso descontrlado sin poder evitarlo _ ESTUPIDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, GRASOSO IDIOTA!, DEJA DE REIRTE!_Chillo James al tiempo que se acercaba para patearlo y fue entonces cuando Snape dejo de reirse y se paro ágilmente del suelo. _Esta bien, esta bien... pero no me amenaces con esa voz que me da mucha risa _ Severus lo miro desafiante_ ¿Qué quieres Potter?, ¿vienes a molestar de nuevo? _Puede Snivellus... _ ^-^!!... ;D ¡! _ ¬¬... _Bueno....Esta bien, y que quieres de mi, Potter?_ Pregunto Snape una vez que dejo de reirse _Que...Que...Queria preguntarte algo _Simulo James nervioso y hizo la seña a sus amios para que pronto soltaran el tarro de pintura _ ¿ A mi?_ "Esto si que es extraño" penso Snape, quien no pesaba muy claro tampoco por la risa que le daba el escuchar a James ********************** _¿Lo ves?, fue una buena idea la mia de mandar a James _ Dijo orgulloso Remus_ Snape no hace otra cosa que reirse de el... _ Jaja, si...Aunque mis ideas son mejores_ Sirius le saco la lengua al castaño que estaba a su lado _ ¿Qué dices Black?, tus ideas son siempre pesimas..._Remus saco el pecho orgulloso_ Un licantropo siempre piensa mejor que un ser humano normal ya que el lobo, en si, es uno de los animales mas inteligentes... _ Ay, yo, soy Remus, mirenme... mirenme.._ Sirius comenzo a hacerle burlita al tiempo que miraba por la rendija_ Me gusta llamar la atención, mirenme... lalala....¿esa no fue la seña? _ Si, fue, y yo no llamo la atención, eso lo haces tu Black!_ Replico Remus enojado_ Ahora hay que contar hasta tres, por la seña _ Uno... ¿Yo llamar la atención?, Bah... Nada que ver _Dos...¿Nada que ver?, ¿de donde sacaste esa frase?, ¿de otra de tus chiquitas sin cerebro que se la dan y quieren parecer mas inteligentes? _ Oye!, las chicas con las que yo salgo si tienen cerebro... Tres... Digo, todo el mundo lo tiene..._ Y asi, mientras seguían discutiendo inconscientes de lo que sucedía afuera, Sirius solto la cuerda para tirarse sobre Remus y comenzar a pelear ******************************* _ ¿De que te estas riendo, Snivellus?_Pregunto James aun con su vocesita molesta de duende _ ¿De que va a ser?_Se burlo Snape riendo y señalándolo _ Mhhmmmm....¬¬..._ James lo miro con odio pero no dijo nada al saber que minutos despues estaria cubierto de esa pocion y lloraria tanto... Rio sadicamente para dentro, sin que Snape escuchara _ Ahh, estoy tan atareada... Te juro, El sr Binns nos llega a dar mas tarea y..._ La voz de una chica se escucho detrás de ellos, pero ninguno de los dos le presto atencion. James escucho unas voces distantes del lado de la estatua, como si algunas personas estuvieran discutiendo. Busco la mirada de sus dos amigos pero no la encontro. Fue en ese momento cuando sintio como alguien chocaba contra el de espaldas y , perdiendo el equilibrio cayo donde Snape estaba parado. Este, asustado porque penso que James estaba dispuesto a pegarle, se movio. Justo en ese momento cayo la pocion y James sintio como un liquido pegajoso le caia en la cara. Grito cuando este comenzo a arderle _ Ay, lo siento, no te vi..._ Escucho como la voz de una chica se acercaba a el, peo no la vio debido a la pocion que le cubria los ojos_ Fuichi!, que asco... _ AGGG! ARDE, QUIEN FUE EL IDIOTA QUE ME EMPUJO??_ Grito James histerico y se quito la sustancia de los ojos dejando figurar a una chica pelirroja que lo miraba entre suorprendida u burlona_ Egars! _Evans_ Corrigio la chica con desden y lugo dijo con desprecio_ Potter... ¿haciendo el idiota de nuevo?_ Luego se fijo en Snape quien reia descontroladamente a su lado_ Apuesto a q esa sustancia era Snape.. Tu siempre haciendo idioteces,... _ ¿YO?, Mira lo que me hiciste_ Señalo su cara en conde comenzaban a eruopcionar granos horribles de diferentes colores_ Mi cara, Mi cara... mi hermosa cara T_T!! _Uff, en unos dias se te va, pareces nena Potter_ Lily le saco la legua burlona_ Noes mi culpa si tu eres el idiota de jugar bromas aquí _ Si es tu culpa_ En eso se abre la estatua del troll y salne Remus y Sirius quienes miraban asombrados a James_ Chicos!, miren lo que me hizo esa idiota... _ Oh, pobre Jamie Pooh_ Sirius consolo a su amigo y luego miro enojado a Lily_ Pagaras por esto, Evans... _ Si ella no tiene la culpa_ La defendio una chica que estaba a su lado enojada _Tu no te metas March_ Sirius la miro frio _ PAGARAS POR ESTO EVANS_ Grito James a la chica_ PAGARAS POR HABERTE METIDO CON JAMES POTTER Y cone sto el chico enojado corrio a la enfermeria, dejando a Lily enojada y soprendida. Al dìa siguiente Lily desperto con una broma en su cuarto que la afecto a ella y a sus amigas de los merodeadores, no tardo en devolverla. ********* Fin flash Back*** ***************** Fin del cap. 3************** Hola_!, agradesco a todos los que estan leyendo este fict,. Se lo dedico a Carlita que acaba de terminar su fict de el favor y lo vamos a extrañar mucho, y q ademas me inspiro con su fict del arte de vengarte Besos, por favor dejen reviews Cmi 


End file.
